Euforia
by Incidera
Summary: Durante cinco anos Harry aprendera da pior forma como odiar Draco Malfoy, seu melhor amigo. Mas com o acidente e sua súbita perda de memória, as razões que antes pareciam ser suficientes para esquece-lo, começaram a dar lugar para outras coisas, coisas como alucinações, lembranças e a constante presença do loiro. SLASH - DM/HP
1. Prólogo: Início do Fim

**_Título: _**_Euforia_

**_Autora: _**_Incidera_

**_Rate: _**_M+ (?) - Serei franca. Sou explícita. Sou desbocada. Vou escrever cenas de sexo. Dependendo do meu humor posso apelar nas cenas de violência. Enfim, se você tem medo de ler coisas pesadas, não sei se deveria estar lendo essa fanfic._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling._

**_Shipper: _**_Draco/Harry; Remus/Sirius; ? (vai saber o que se passa em minha mente perturbada depois de alguns capítulos)_

**_Gênero:_** _Geral/Angst/Romance (aqui vai ter de tudo, provavelmente)_

**_Atenção:_** _É_ s_lash, yaoi... blá... blá... Durante algum momento dessa história homens irão se pegar, você foi avisado._

**_Observações importantes:_** _Eu não uso os nomes traduzidos. Eu não li os livros em português e componho a velha guarda das fanfics. Sim, tenho mais de 14 anos de fandom e só resolvi colocar as garrinhas de fora (novamente), porque preciso descarregar as energias. Atualmente não possuo uma beta-reader, portanto erros ortográficos e semânticos poderão ser encontrados. Minha gramática é da época de 90 e bolinha e eu tenho pavor das novas regras de acentuação, principalmente aquele que insiste em colocar pêlo sem acento. Então, por favor, sejam pacientes comigo._

**_Sumário:_** _Sufocado. Era assim que Harry se sentia. Por fora era o menino perfeito, mas de verdade? Estava preso. Odiava economia, não amava a namorada, seus tios eram homofóbicos e ainda havia Draco, seu ex-melhor amigo. Como se tudo não pudesse ficar melhor sua mente resolvera ajudá-lo, sabem como? Fazendo-o esquecer um ano de sua vida._

**AVISO: Esta fanfic é uma AU (Universo Alternativo). Não pretendo distorcer personalidades, principalmente as do Harry e do Draco, mas preparem-se para um Rony e uma Ginny, hmm, um pouco diferentes. E ah! Dudley não existe no meu mundo, sei que vocês amam o rapaz, mas não precisam chorar. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem.**__

* * *

**_Prólogo – Início do Fim_**

  


Alguns instantes passam mais lentos que outros.

Alguns pensamentos duram mais tempo.

Algumas memórias escapam com facilidade.

_E a única coisa que resta é o vazio._

Todos os sons estavam misturados. Buzinas, gritos, o ronronar dos motores dos carros. Em outra situação ele poderia dizer onde cada coisa estava, saberia para que lado olhar. Mas agora era impossível. Ele estava deitado. Estendido sobre o pavimento frio. Algo úmido escorria lentamente no meio de sua testa e seus dedos tinham a pontas doloridas.

Tentou mexer uma das pernas. A dor foi excruciante. Seu torso estava todo torcido, sua cintura deslocada para a direita. Para as pessoas de pé ele deveria se assemelhar a um boneco largado sobre o asfalto gelado.

Sim, pessoas. Ainda conseguia distinguir alguns poucos pés parados ou andando apressados ao seu redor. Mas sua vista estava embaçada, seus ouvidos zuniam e uma sirene, lá longe, muito distante, ressoava. Respirar estava difícil, pensar quase impossível. Fácil era esquecer.

Então, por fim, ele esqueceu.

* * *

Acordar sempre fora a pior parte do dia, só que nunca em toda sua vida sentira que abrir os olhos pudesse ser uma experiência tão amedrontadora. Não era doloroso, nada doía, havia apenas aquela sensação pastosa, como se ele estivesse afundando em uma gelatina e suas pálpebras, oh, nunca se sentira tão tentando a simplesmente deixar que o peso sobre elas vencesse a necessidade de despertar.

- Ah, Harry – ouviu um suspiro, um soluço, alguém estava sobre ele, abraçando-o, apertando-o contra o peito enquanto cabelos muito negros, longos e revoltosos envolviam o seu pescoço.

Novamente nada doía, mas também era impossível sentir com precisão a pressão de qualquer toque sobre a sua pele.

- Sirius, você irá sufocá-lo. Deixe o garoto respirar – a segunda voz era terna e firme, mas ainda assim continha uma minúscula nota de alívio.

- Oh, desculpe, Harry. Só estou um pouco descontrolado. Pensei – e Sirius olhou para o lado, para o outro homem de cabelos levemente grisalhos e olhos cansados – Pensamos que você não iria mais acordar.

Harry sorriu. Não iria acordar? Que besteira, tirar um cochilo uma vez ou outra não era o mesmo que entrar em coma, certo? Porém ainda havia algo errado. Sirius e Remus estavam diante de si, parecendo extremamente preocupados com algo. E estavam no seu quarto, aquilo era um absurdo. Petúnia nunca deixaria dois homossexuais assumidos entrarem em sua casa para simplesmente sacudi-lo de volta a vida.

- Vocês estão uma merda. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, fazendo uma careta ao notar o quão diferente sua voz soara. Mais profunda, engasgada, rouca.

- Agora sim, Moony, agora estou tranquilo. Ele está aqui, ele está de volta. – Sirius exclamou sorrindo, a felicidade tingindo seus olhos com pequenos pontos luminosos.

Remus estendeu a mão na direção do amado, a palma rugosa repousando sobre seu ombro enquanto seus lábios também se abriam em um sorriso.

- Sim, Pads, nosso menino está de volta.

Todo aquele diálogo logo assumiu a forma de ondas na mente de Harry e ele se viu surfando em um mar de dúvidas. De volta? Não iria acordar? Será que os seus padrinhos estavam bêbados, usando drogas? E seus tios? A onde estavam Petúnia e Vernon? Já não estava na hora dos Dursleys aparecerem com seus narizes torcidos vociferando palavrões homofóbicos?

E porque tudo estava tão branco? Porque seus lençóis pareciam ser tão ásperos e da onde vinha aquele cheiro... cheiro acre, cheiro de cloro?

E o barulho? Argh, o barulho infernal.

_Bip, bip, bip... _

Era como uma bomba-relógio, bem dentro de sua cabeça, pronta para explodir a qualquer momento, a qualquer instante, a partir de agora.

Tonto ele ouviu sobre o bipe o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e vozes, muitas vozes. Sua tia estava claramente entre elas, o tom esganiçado reverberava sobre as paredes, contra os seus tímpanos. Era uma orquestra de gritos estridentes e bipes vindos das profundezas do inferno.

Alguma coisa dentro de sua mente parecia derreter. Seus olhos estavam vibrando, ele tinha certeza que se os mexesse poderia senti-los tremer. Era uma sensação horrorosa. Logo em seguida foram as suas mãos que começaram a se mover incontrolavelmente. Os dedos sendo envolvidos por espasmos rápidos enquanto seu corpo se desdobrava em todas as direções.

Em poucos segundos sentiu-se perder o controle. O bipe mais alto, Sirius gritando, seus olhos revirando enquanto sua vista embaçava permanentemente.

- Se afastem! – alguém berrou com firmeza enquanto uma mão gélida se apoiava sobre o seu braço e o virava de lado.

_Meu deus, _Harry pensou, _eu estou babando!_

E por incrível que pareça isso o incomodava profundamente. De todos os problemas daquele exato instante, as convulsões que dominavam seu corpo, o barulho infernal fazendo um carnaval em seus ouvidos, a dor no pescoço, a vista embaçada, tudo, era apenas a saliva borbulhante que escorria por entre seus lábios que o perturbava.

- Fique calmo, Harry. - uma mulher vinda do nada falou pausadamente bem próxima de seu rosto, como se ele fosse um doente mental. Teve vontade de gritar e foi exatamente isso o que fez. – Estamos com você. Isso é uma convulsão e logo vai passar.

Choro, o cheiro de cloro cada vez mais forte e a baba, escorrendo pelo seu queixo, atingindo o seu pescoço e molhando parte da roupa que usava.

Ele queria morrer. Aquilo era a morte, certo?

Em poucos instantes, da mesma forma que veio o tremor passou. E ele estava exausto, como se tivesse corrido uma intensa maratona. Sem pensar fechou os olhos. O bipe agora era um suave _brrr_, a voz de Petúnia era inexistente e ele só conseguia sentir o conforto de uma mão agarrada firmemente ao seu tornozelo.

_Remus. _

Ele sabia. Não precisava olhar. Desde o início a mão do homem estivera ali, sem tremer. Apenas ali. Como é que ele só percebera isso agora?

No instante seguinte ele se esqueceu da mão, ficou confuso. Estava de novo naquele quarto, estava gritando, irritado, uma raiva quente e ofegante oprimindo sua garganta. Ele iria engasgar. Mas não estava sozinho. Draco estava ali, certo? Aqueles cabelos loiros, os dedos longos agarrados aos seus ombros, sacudindo-o.

E do nada tudo se apagou e restou apenas o silêncio.


	2. Aquilo que engasga, sufoca e mata

**_Título: _**_Euforia_

**_Autora: _**_Incidera_

**_Rate: _**_M+ (?) - Serei franca. Sou explícita. Sou desbocada. Vou escrever cenas de sexo. Dependendo do meu humor posso apelar nas cenas de violência. Enfim, se você tem medo de ler coisas pesadas, não sei se deveria estar lendo essa fanfic._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling._

**_Shipper: _**_Draco/Harry; Remus/Sirius; ? (vai saber o que se passa em minha mente perturbada depois de alguns capítulos)_

**_Gênero:_** _Geral/Angst/Romance (aqui vai ter de tudo, provavelmente)_

**_Atenção:_** _É_ s_lash, yaoi... blá... blá... Durante algum momento dessa história homens irão se pegar, você foi avisado._

**_Observações importantes:_** _Eu não uso os nomes traduzidos. Eu não li os livros em português e componho a velha guarda das fanfics. Sim, tenho mais de 14 anos de fandom e só resolvi colocar as garrinhas de fora (novamente), porque preciso descarregar as energias. Atualmente não possuo uma beta-reader, portanto erros ortográficos e semânticos poderão ser encontrados. Minha gramática é da época de 90 e bolinha e eu tenho pavor das novas regras de acentuação, principalmente aquele que insiste em colocar pêlo sem acento. Então, por favor, sejam pacientes comigo._

_****__Sumário:_ _Sufocado. Era assim que Harry se sentia. Por fora era o menino perfeito, mas de verdade? Estava preso. Odiava economia, não amava a namorada, seus tios eram homofóbicos e ainda havia Draco, seu ex-melhor amigo. Como se tudo não pudesse ficar melhor sua mente resolvera ajudá-lo, sabem como? Fazendo-o esquecer um ano de sua vida._

**AVISO: Esta fanfic é uma AU (Universo Alternativo). Não pretendo distorcer personalidades, principalmente as do Harry e do Draco, mas preparem-se para um Rony e uma Ginny, hmm, um pouco diferentes. E ah! Dudley não existe no meu mundo, sei que vocês amam o rapaz, mas não precisam chorar. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – AQUILO QUE ENGASGA, SUFOCA E MATA**

- Eu não sei como isso é possível, não se lembrar. Absurdo. Esses médicos estão fazendo alguma coisa errada – Petunia continuava resmungando enquanto percorria o quarto de Harry com um fôlego monstruoso, dobrando roupas, ajeitando os móveis e checando por algum vestígio de poeira.

- Tia – Harry suspirou observando-a por sobre os óculos. Estava cansado. Aquilo já virara uma rotina. Por recomendações médicas fora exigido que ele não se esforçasse muito e isso, no vocabulário de Petunia, significava tratá-lo como um inválido. Não que ela acreditasse que ele realmente precisasse de tanto descanso, em sua cabeça tudo não se passava de um teatrinho adolescente para escapar das obrigações diárias.

- Sem tia, Harry Potter. Coma todo o seu café da manhã e não pense que irei esquecer o que você fez da última vez com o pedaço de mamão – Petunia continuou com o seu vômito verbal, fazendo uma careta para o lixo ao lado da cama de Harry, sem se preocupar realmente com o que o sobrinho tinha a dizer. – Seu médico me instruiu pessoalmente para te alimentar com frutas a cada 3 horas. Alguma coisa sobre evitar picos de açúcar, hipoglicemia e riscos de uma nova convulsão. E como você sabe, hoje, Ginny e os Weasley nos farão uma visita de cortesia. Não seria nada agradável tê-lo babando sobre a mesa no meio do jantar, não é mesmo? – a última parte foi dita da forma mais natural possível enquanto ela se sentava elegantemente na ponta de uma poltrona, alisando com delicadeza a barra da saia plissada.

Jantar. Weasleys. Ginny.

Em poucos instantes Harry conseguira passar do estado de _sem apetite _para _intensa __náusea_. E olha que nem precisou se lembrar do acontecimento vergonhoso de alguns dias atrás, quando ele, durante uma severa convulsão, babará igual um bebê na cama do hospital.

A verdade é que desde o acidente seus dias estavam sendo longos e maçantes. Sempre começavam daquela forma, com Petunia acordando-o as oito horas em ponto com uma bandeja recheada com o que ela chamava de _comida saudável_, uma mistura de granola com melão, tofu e leite de soja. Depois a tortura continuava até mais tarde, quando ele era obrigado a tomar banho com a ajuda de um enfermeiro (seu quadril ainda estava se recuperando de uma fratura e ele tinha dificuldades para ficar em pé ou caminhar) para em seguida ser acomodado na sala de estar, a onde deveria realizar leituras caprichosas de livros sobre economia, exportação e até mesmo contabilidade.

Isso tudo só seria interrompido por um breve almoço, onde seu prato seria preenchido com pedaços de cenoura, vagem, rodelas de cebola e brócolis. Carne? Frango. Filé, sem sal, totalmente bem passado e seco, no perfeito formato de um frisbee. Com facilidade ele seria capaz de arremessá-lo pela janela só para ver o cachorro do vizinho pular afobado sobre a cerca para capturar o maldito, mas sua tia, claro, não permitiria tamanho sacrilégio com a comida.

Sua tarde seguiria com um breve momento de paz, no qual seria permitido que ele dormisse por apenas dolorosos trinta minutos. Tudo para retornar novamente para a sala de estar e continuar com a leitura daqueles livros abomináveis.

Vernon chegaria da empresa as sete em ponto, tomaria um banho e todos se sentariam a mesa para jantar (dessa vez peixe, sem sabor, sem cor, sem cheiro, apenas peixe). Petunia comentaria sobre as novas fofocas da alta sociedade - algumas vezes falaria mal das empregadas, seu marido apenas iria fingir ouvir para logo em seguida interrompê-la com reclamações sobre o trabalho.

Mais tarde ele seria convidado – obrigado – a se juntar ao tio no escritório para longas discussões e conversas sobre a situação financeira da cidade, do país, do mundo, de qualquer coisa que envolvesse economia. Nada mais que uma mera desculpa para averiguar se ele estava realmente estudando durante todas aquelas horas que passava preso na sala de estar, sem poder andar ou sequer respirar direito.

Desde o acidente essa era a sua rotina, já iriam completar longos quinze dias. Duas semanas de leitura intensa e ininterrupta, porque os Dursleys estavam preocupadas com o fato da sua perda de memória poder afetar _também_ o seu desempenho na universidade. Era imprescindível que ele continuasse sendo um acadêmico de economia, o primeiro da turma, o pequeno prêmio para exibir nas festas que outras famílias ricas ofereciam com regularidade.

_Oh, que maravilhoso da parte de vocês receber o filho da irmã de Petunia. Uma infelicidade a morte dos Potter. Sim, mas, oh, que belo trabalho vocês estão fazendo. Harry é tão dedicado, primeiro da turma. Economia! Esplêndido._

E era nessas horas que ele desejava ter simplesmente morrido junto com os pais no acidente de carro quando ainda era um bebê. Mas inferno, a vida não estava a seu favor, novamente se metera em um outro acidente, e novamente sobrevivera para contar a história e continuar sofrendo nas mãos dos Dursleys.

Sentia falta de Remus e Sirius, agora que fora obrigado a ficar de repouso devido ao acidente, estava impossibilitado de ver os padrinhos. Judicialmente os dois homens tinham o direito de vê-lo pelo menos uma vez por semana, desde que fosse longe da casa dos Dursleys, os homofóbicos. Mas agora, debilitado, ficara impossível cumprir com o acordo e ele tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde ficaria louco se não pudesse encontrá-los, eles eram os únicos seres no mundo capazes de lhe transmitir forças para continuar vivendo debaixo do mesmo teto que os tios. Cedo ou tarde ele precisaria recarregar as baterias.

Seu único consolo era a promessa de que logo melhoraria e teria o direito de passar um final de semana inteiro com os padrinhos, sem ter que cumprir horários, sem os Dursleys vigiando seus passos como aves de rapina e com muitos, muitos copos de refrigerante e baldes de pipoca.

Mas enquanto isso não acontecia precisava se preparar mentalmente para o jantar. Rever Ginny não seria de todo ruim, comparada aos Dursleys ela era um colírio para os olhos, no entanto, nada dos Weasleys serviria para lhe dar uma folga daquela vida sufocante, pelo contrário, Rony Weasley, seu suposto melhor amigo, também cursava Economia e pro inferno, Arthur Weasley e Vernon Dursley eram famosos por suas longas e tediosas conversas sobre bolsas de valores, preços do mercado internacional e bem, coisas chatas que geralmente envolviam muita matemática.

Respirando fundo, ele espetou o bendito mamão com o garfo, olhando atravessado para a xícara de leite de soja temperado com linhaça. Do outro lado do quarto Petunia continuava com o seu infinito monólogo, agora reclamando da empregada que não conseguira confeccionar com perfeição um suposto suflê que ela gostaria de servir hoje a noite, durante o jantar.

* * *

Ah, as estrelas. Harry adorava os pequeninos pontos brilhantes. Elas traziam boas lembranças, memórias de sua infância, quando escapava para a casa dos Malfoy e ficava até o início da noite no jardim, deitado na grama ao lado de Draco. Ambos haviam sido fascinados pelas constelações. Tudo começara com a obsessão do menino loiro pela constelação com o nome igual ao seu. Para o garoto era imprescindível que ambos decorassem todo o mapa estrelar. As estrelas eram como membros distantes de suas famílias. Agora, mais velho, Harry poderia não se lembrar de nada do que acontecera por durante um ano inteiro, mas facilmente recordaria os nomes daquelas estrelas, mesmo que estes nomes estivessem guardados nas memórias distantes da sua infância.

Aliás, ultimamente Draco se tornara algo constante em seus pensamento. Ele gostava de culpar a nostalgia que o contaminara devido a toda aquela situação de perda da memória, mas era algo mais profundo do que isso, ele só não queria admitir. Havia noites em que ficava sozinho no quarto, antes de dormir, tentando lembrar, lembrar do porque de ter sido encontrada naquele bairro, naquele horário. E sempre que enveredava por este caminho ficava preso por uma única imagem, a de Draco, com seus vinte anos, vestido de forma displicente e o encarando, longa e profundamente, como se detivesse todos os segredos do mundo.

Com um sobressalto ele teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando uma mão repousou sobre seu ombro.

- E aí, amigão? – era apenas Rony. Suspirou aliviado, por hora ainda estava livre das constantes exigências de seus tios. Aquele jantar, surpreendentemente, estava sendo um folga e tanto da rotina que mantinha com os Dursleys. – Você sumiu após o jantar, pensamos que estivesse indisposto e tivesse ido deitar.

Harry apenas meneou a cabeça. Não estava com energia para conversar, ou sorrir, ou ser agradável. Rony era um cara bacana, mas mesmo assim não se sentia a vontade com o rapaz, era como se vivessem em dois mundo distintos.

- Apenas senti falta do ar puro. Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui fora olhar para o céu – respondeu por fim, tornando a olhar para cima. Estava usando muletas. Seus quadris não doíam mais como antes e mesmo que estivesse caminhando com certa dificuldade, sentia-se grato por adquirir novamente aquele liberdade de ir e vir sem precisar que alguém o carregasse.

- As vezes, quando você fala desse jeito, parece até uma garota – Rony comentou soltando uma risada baixa. Harry sentiu-se desconfortável com a observação. Que mal havia em ser sensível? – Deve ser por isso que as meninas te adoram. Todo esse papo de estrelas, jardins e flores, deve ser muito fácil conseguir um bom encontro usando estas frescuras – complementou, tomando um gole de conhaque de um copo que só agora Harry notara estar seguro na sua mão direita.

- Ah - resmungou contrariado, evitando um confronto - Elas realmente gostam de conversas melosas. Mas agora eu tenho a Ginny, certo? Não preciso mais ensaiar para conseguir encontros.

A resposta pareceu ser a certa, porque Rony sorriu satisfeito dando-lhe um soquinho no braço com a mão livre.

- Isso aí, cara. Agora que você e a minha irmã estão juntos, nada de gracinhas, certo?

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo, não muito animado com aquela situação. Ginny era uma garota fantástica, o sonho de qualquer cara. Esguia com os seus cabelos cor de fogo, era famosa em toda universidade devido as suas habilidade sociais e claro, sua aparência.

Mas antes que Potter precisasse formular qualquer resposta, a própria Ginny apareceu de surpresa na varanda, roubando com habilidade o copo das mãos do irmão e tomando o restante do conhaque em um gole longo.

- Então é aqui que vocês vieram se esconder? E nem para me convidar? – reclamou com as bochechas agora rubras devido ao calor da bebida alcoólica que acabara de entornar.

- Ei! – Rony reclamou, o nariz repleto de sardas agora da mesma cor que os seus cabelos – Espere só a nossa mãe ver você tomando uns drinques – completou entre dentes, mas sem elevar a voz, enquanto arrancava o copo das mãos da irmã.

- Tão careta – ela suspirou revirando os olhos, para logo em seguida se inclinar sobre a grade da sacada, de costas para o jardim e logo ao lado de Harry – E ai, bonitão, pensei que você tivesse ido dormir sem nem sequer falar comigo direito. – disse inclinando a cabeça na direção do namorado, os olhos verdes-claro brilhando com um leve toque de malícia diante da fraca luz da lua. O decote de seu vestido revelava mais do que deveria, mas de forma discreta, o suficiente para que Rony não percebesse. Se alguém perguntasse a Harry, ele iria jurar que a garota ensaiara toda aquela pose para tentar provocá-lo.

- Nada – respondeu, se controlando para não erguer uma sobrancelha diante da audácia da namorada e tentando parecer normal o suficiente para evitar que Rony suspeitasse que algo estivesse errado. – Estava apenas fugindo dos adultos, sabe como é.

- Oh, como sei. – Ginny deu uma pequena gargalhada jogando a cabeça para trás e ajeitando o corpo, agora ficando completamente ereta enquanto apoiava uma das mãos na base do pescoço de Harry. – Senti sua falta. – ela sussurrou baixinho, aproximando-se rapidamente do ouvido do namorado para evitar que o irmão a escutasse.

- Ainda estou aqui, sabia? – Rony resmungou, sentindo-se desconfortável com a demonstração de intimidade.

- Se não gosta do que está vendo, vai embora, só Deus sabe o que eu não daria por alguns segundos de privacidade com o meu namorado. – Ginny replicou, agora passando um braço pela cintura de Harry sem se preocupar se seu peso não iria atrapalhá-lo a permanecer de pé sem exigir demais de seu quadril em recuperação.

Rony estava pronto para responder a altura, assistindo impaciente a irmã revirar os olhos, quando foram interrompidos por Petunia que fora buscá-los.

- Meus queridos, a sobremesa já está servida – como uma passe de mágica ambos os Weasleys assumiram uma posturar amável diante da anfitriã. Se pudesse, Harry teria vomitado diante de tamanha falsidade. – Oh, Harry, você está aí também – Petunia completou, parecendo pela primeira vez na noite imensamente satisfeita consigo mesma. – Pensei que tivesse ido se deitar devido a alguma indisposição. Mas, bem, venha conosco. Todos os Weasleys estão extremamente ansiosos para continuar conversando com você, não é mesmo, queridos?

Ginny e Rony concordaram avidamente, os sorrisos ainda firmes nos lábios.

_Que belos amigos eu tenho, _Harry pensou. Respirando fundo e se preparando para mais uma nova dose tortura social.

* * *

Só foi finalmente no recanto de seu quarto que ele pode finalmente suspirar, cansado. Seu quadril estava dolorido e seu pé esquerdo completamente destruído devido a todo o peso que fora obrigado a colocar sobre o bendito, graças ao fato de Ginny ter ficado pendurada a noite inteira em seu ombro.

E os assuntos? Pensara estar no inferno quando o fadado tema bolsa de valores tomou o gosto de todos os participantes da mesa, mas teria agradecidamente continuado com este tópico se soubesse que apenas um minutos mais tarde começariam a falar sobre ele e seu _infortúnio _acidente.

_Mas Harry, você conseguiu lembrar de alguma coisa?_, perguntara Molly, parecendo sinceramente preocupada. Vernon, muito feliz em poder discutir o assunto, aproveitou o momento para acrescentar sua opinião sobre a história toda. _Um absurdo que ele não possa recordar nada. Não temos nenhuma pista. Ser encontrado naquele lugar, aquela hora da manhã. Tem que haver alguma explicação._

E todos na mesa concordavam, compenetrados, olhando-o como se ele fosse o pedaço mais delicioso de fofoca da face da terra.

_Você realmente não se lembra de nada, meu bem?, _Ginny chegara a sussurrar em seu ouvido, uma mão firmemente apoiada sobre a sua coxa, por baixo da mesa, fazendo movimentos circulares enquanto ela o encarava com uma expressão ansiosa, louca por respostas.

Harry apenas sacudira a cabeça, encabulado, não era como se ele estivesse _escondendo _a verdade deles. Ele realmente não se lembrava e ter Ginny claramente seduzindo-o em busca de alguma informação era desconcertante.

Novamente, sentia falta de Sirius e Remus. Se estivesse com eles não sofreria esta constante pressão psicológica. Estaria livre das perguntas, confortável o suficiente para procurar respostas ou simplesmente ignorar tudo. Mas nesta casa, com os Dursleys, nada disso era possível, tudo era motivo para trazer aquele acidente a tona, principalmente quando se tratava da sua perda de memória. Era inimaginável não se sentir culpado diante de todo aquele escrutínio, parecia até que o estavam acusando de estar fingindo. Mentindo.

Suspirando, ele sentou-se sobre a cama, largando de forma displicente as malditas muletas no chão, erguendo as pernas para cima do colchão com a ajuda das mãos e finalmente recostando-se sobre a parede, meio sentado, meio deitado.

Silêncio, como ele amava a tranquilidade de seu quarto. Sem burburinhos, conversas, fofocas. Só ele e o silêncio.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, os dedos massageando as têmporas com tranquilidade, evitando que aquela pequena dor lá no fundo de seu crânio começasse a evoluir para uma dor de cabeça. Foi quando finalmente relaxou por completo e começou a cochilar que ouviu surpreso a porta de seu quarto ser aberta delicadamente.

- Harry?

Era Ginny.

Abriu os olhos e esforçou-se para focá-la no escuro do quarto iluminado apenas pela luz do corredor que alcançava sua cama pela porta aberta. Tentando se endireitar na cama e sentar com a coluna ereta, observou que a ruiva sorria confiante enquanto adentrava o recinto e fechava a porta.

_Impressão minha ou ela também passou a chave?_

- Ei – Ginny aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se na borda mais próxima de Harry. – Como você está?

Se Harry não a conhecesse até teria confundido a pergunta com uma preocupação sincera com o seu estado mental.

- Bem, - respondeu com um sorriso forçado, ao qual ela não percebeu – melhor agora que te vi novamente. – Completou, lembrando-se remotamente que garotas adoravam ouvir este tipo de coisa.

E não deu outra, Ginny praticamente derreteu de satisfação, passando o braço por sobre seus ombros e aproximando-se dele a ponto de seus narizes encostarem.

- Os adultos ainda estão discutindo lá embaixo as oscilações do mercado – ela comentou e Harry mesmo sem ver sabia que ela havia revirado os olhos – Então eu aproveitei para escapulir pra vir aqui me despedir direito de você. – completou com um sorriso levemente safado, beijando-o logo em seguida de lábios fechados. – Céus, como senti falta do seu cheiro. – continuo, agora pendendo o corpo sobre o dele, sua boca traçando um caminho até seu pescoço.

Harry sentiu-se verdadeiramente chocado. Sim, Ginny era sua namorada, mas em sua cabeça eles estavam juntos a apenas três meses, o que na verdade era uma consequência da sua perda de de memória, porém, para ela, eles já iriam completar mais de um ano de namoro. Uma pessoa menos egoísta provavelmente teria levado isso em conta, mas ei, esta era Ginny Weasley e ela tinha várias qualidades, mas nenhuma delas era o seu altruísmo.

Ainda embasbacado com a situação e com o que a ruiva falara, Harry foi surpreendido ao senti-la escalar a cama e sentar sobre seu colo, o rosto ainda afundado entre seu queixo e sua clavícula, a língua traçando trajetos duvidosos sobre a sua pele.

- Harry – ela murmurou e ele quase morreu de dor ao sentir o peso dela sobre o seu quadril frágil.

Trêmulo e fraco com toda a situação, ele ergueu uma das mãos para afastá-la e pedir delicadamente que ela se levantasse, mas foi rapidamente mal interpretado ao vê-la apanhar seus dedos e depositá-los imediatamente na região dos seus seios, sobre o vestido, logo ao lado do decote.

- Me toque – Ginny continuou e novamente ele estava sem palavras, só que agora sufocado também por sua língua, que invadira sua boca em um beijo sedento e necessitado.

Deslizando as mãos sem querer para os quadris dela, buscando apoio tanto para a dor que sentia, quanto para a confusão mental diante do que ele chamaria de _ataque sexual, _sua mente girava descontrolada, a mil por hora.

_Será que ela não vê que estou com dor? Será que ela não percebeu que eu não estou correspondendo o beijo? Que não continuei tocando os seus seios? Será que ela é realmente tão idiota?_

Mal interpretando o significado das mãos de Harry apertando com muita força sua cintura, Ginny ergueu o corpo, tirando o peso sobre os quadris do rapaz, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido alto, aliviado com a redução da dor.

- Oh, meu deus – acreditando que aquele gemido tinha sido de prazer, ela o acompanhou, gemendo também logo em seguida, agarrando-o pelos cabelos e direcionando seu rosto na direção de seu decote. – Você não sabe como senti falta disso, querido.

Arregalando os olhos, Harry não sabia o que era pior, sentir como se seu quadril estivesse sendo lentamente estilhaçado ou ser sufocado pelos seios de uma mulher. Provavelmente a segunda opção, afinal ele _deveria _estar gostando daquilo, certo?

- Ginny – ele chamou sem fôlego, tentando desesperadamente empurrá-la ao apoiar as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ela respondeu. E ele não fazia a menor ideia do que ela _sab_ia exatamente. Mas o que ela fez em seguida esclareceu exatamente o que ela tinha em mente.

Sem pestanejar Ginny puxou o vestido para cima, removendo-o – não se sabe como – rapidamente, expondo seu corpo. Usava uma delicada lingerie rosa e sua pele repleta de pequenas sardas estava corada, fazendo com que Harry pudesse observar o rubor até mesmo no escuro do quarto.

- Você é louca? – ele finalmente conseguiu exclamar, muito baixo. – Seus pais estão lá embaixo – Mas isso só conseguiu arrancar dela uma pequena risadinha.

- Eu sei, assim é que é mais divertido – e acompanhando esta mesma frase ela desabotoou o sutiã, revelando seus seios alvos.

Harry estava chocado demais para sequer protestar. O que ele poderia dizer? _Não, eu não quero fazer sexo com você? _Que tipo de homem falaria para a namorada praticamente nua, sobre si, que não queria transar com ela? Isso seria uma loucura. Ele precisava encontrar outra desculpa e rápido.

- Ginny, - ele começou enquanto ela novamente pegava sua mão e colocava sobre seus seios agora expostos, em um pedido mudo – Os remédios. Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir, você sabe. – sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado ao dizer isso, mas em parte era verdade. Não fazia a menor ideia se seria capaz de ter uma ereção com tantos remédios que estava tomando, mas o pior de tudo, não fazia a menor ideia se seria capaz de ficar excitado por causa dela.

- Não seja bobo, claro que vai, estou aqui para ajudar – ela rapidamente respondeu, havia colocado as duas mãos dele sobre seu corpo e guiava-as em movimentos circulares por sobre seu colo, fazendo-o apertar seus seios enquanto gemia baixinho. – Continua desse jeito, vai – ela pediu, parando de ajudá-lo.

Despreparado, perdido e sem saber o que fazer, ele continuou, observando-a arquear as costas e jogar a cabeça para trás. Não entendia como ela podia gemer e ficar excitada somente com aquilo. Ela deveria realmente gostar dele, certo? Isso só fez com ele se sentisse ainda mais culpado.

Alheia a todas aquelas dúvidas, Ginny passou a se concentrar em tirar a camiseta de Harry. Sem muitas desculpas ele permitiu, sentindo-a imediatamente se colar contra seu peito, sem dar espaço para que suas mãos continuassem a massageá-la como ela pedira mais cedo.

Novamente seus dedos vagaram perdidos enquanto ela tornava a beijá-lo. Pousando-os, indeciso, sobre os quadris agora protegidos apenas pela fina camada da calcinha, ele soltou um novo gemido de dor, dessa vez bem mais alto quando ela novamente tornou a se sentar sobre ele.

- Viu, - Ginny imediatamente completou, confundindo pela milésima vez naquela noite os sons de dor que ele soltava com sons de prazer. – Disse que não teríamos problemas, logo, logo você estará pronto para mim. – e com isso começou um movimento calculado de vai e vem com os quadris.

Harry viu estrelas, e não era no bom sentido. Em sua mente ele estava prestes a morrer. A dor era tão insuportável que ele iria acabar perdendo a cabeça e a mataria ali mesmo. E mal conseguindo raciocinar, irado com o fato de sua própria namorada, totalmente descontrolada, não perceber que o estava machucando, ainda tinha que conviver com o horror de sentir as mãos da ruiva apalpando freneticamente a parte da frente de suas calças.

_Será que quando ela notar que não tenho uma ereção ela irá desistir?_, pensou esperançoso. Mal sabia que aquele era só começo.

- Sei que já faz certo tempo, Harry. – Ginny continuou entre sussurros, beijando-o em todos os lugares possíveis. Bochecha, testa, olhos. – Mas não precisa ficar envergonhado, você sabe que eu quero você, só você, certo? – completou. – Preciso _muito_ de você. – continuou soltando um gemido levemente teatral.

Em poucos minutos ela se ergueu, provocando novamente uma onda alívio fenomenal em Harry. Ela ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, começando a engatinhar para trás e foi em meio aquele breve estupor que ele a assistiu abaixar suas calças, deixando-o completamente nu. Antes mesmo que pudesse reclamar ela o tinha em sua boca.

_Puta que pariu, _pensou perdido, agarrando com força os lençóis.

_Cara de santa, mente diabólica. Se eu não morrer até amanhã por culpa dela, será um milagre. _E milhares de palavrões começaram a se formar em sua mente. Era um absurdo mas sentia-se violado por Ginny, pela situação e até mesmo pela sua falta de memória. Era tudo culpa daquele maldito acidente. Estava preso àquela casa, naquele quarto e mal conseguia se defender de ser molestado pela própria namorada.

Não demorou muito para que finalmente ficasse excitado. Ginny sugava-o com voracidade, sem nunca deixar de olhá-lo, mesmo que ele fechasse os olhos para evitar qualquer contato visual. Ele podia sentir as unhas dela em suas coxas, seus dedos deslizando sobre seu abdome enquanto sua língua e dentes acariciavam sua ereção. Se ela continuasse desse jeito ele iria rapidamente chegar ao orgasmo. Já havia algum tempo desde que ele tivera um. Nem sequer havia se masturbado nas duas últimas semanas, juntando tudo isso com toda aquela frustração crescente, bem, seria inevitável.

Mas como se estivesse prevendo toda a situação, Ginny imediatamente parou suas administrações com uma risada.

- Vamos com calma garotão, espere por mim – complementou, e foi com certo pavor que Harry a viu engatinhar novamente na sua direção, os lábios vermelhos devida a intensa atividade, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

Em um piscar de olhos ela o escalou.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma camisinha – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar para dizer, em uma vã tentativa de evitar o inevitável.

- Não precisa, estou tomando pílula – ela completou rapidamente.

Em sua mente, Harry só conseguiu pensar que ele nem sequer a vira remover a própria calcinha. Como isso era possível?

Olhando para o teto, ele sentiu o momento exato quando as unhas dela apertaram seus braços. Ela se abaixou lentamente sobre ele, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse com uma vagarosidade mortal. Trincando os dentes ele não sabia se deveria se concentrar no prazer que sentia sobre a própria ereção, ou na dor insuportável em seu quadril. Em poucos instantes ela estava sentada sobre ele, _em cima dele_, e o calor, a dor, eram sufocantes. Se aquilo continuasse não seria surpresa nenhuma se ele acabasse morrendo no final da noite devido a um enfarto fulminante.

- Oh, Harry – ela suspirou – Tão perfeito, eu te sinto tão perfeito – ela gemeu, começando a se movimentar bem devagar.

Cerrando os dentes, o máximo que ele conseguiu fazer foi grunhir, segurando-se para não gritar. Era nessas horas que ele tinha certeza do quanto a anatomia humana era maravilhosa, como ele conseguia manter uma ereção com tamanha dor, bem, isso era inexplicável.

- Isso, _bem gostoso _– Ginny continuou com seus gemidos, mas ele mal conseguia prestar atenção, só queria que aquilo, que aquele desespero, acabasse logo, antes que ele morresse – Assim, mais _rápido, forte!_ – a ouviu dizer, incapacitado, afinal não era ele quem estava controlando o ritmo. E pro inferno, depois daquilo, se ele conseguisse voltar a caminhar seria um milagre.

Em poucos instantes ela estava literalmente cavalgando-o de forma selvagem e descoordenada. Por mais que ele se concentrasse para não fazer nenhum som era impossível segurar os gemidos, ora de dor, ora de prazer. E Ginny, por sua vez, parecia pouco preocupada com a situação de ambos. No quarto era possível ouvir claramente o barulho dos dois corpos se chocando, acompanhado de breves gritinhos que ela dava em meio a altos gemidos. Para Harry era um milagre que seus tios e os Weasleys ainda não tivessem arrombado a porta para ver o que é que eles estavam fazendo.

Tentando ainda se controlar a medida que aproximava do clímax, ele a segurou pelas coxas com força, certo de que aquele aperto a estava machucando e que rapidamente produziria uma marca roxa no local, porém, aquilo era nada mais do que justo, visto que Ginny estava praticamente arrancando a pele de seus ombros com as unhas.

Entretanto, por mais que ele tivesse acreditado que aquele gesto acabaria sendo doloroso para a ruiva, o efeito foi contrário e em poucos segundos ela o puxou pelos cabelos da nuca, colando a boca de ambos. Se antes estava difícil respirar, agora era impossível.

- Estou quase gozando, Harry – ela murmurou sem fôlego, entre lábios, dentes e línguas.

Nenhuma pergunta para saber se ele também estava quase lá, nenhuma preocupação com o fato dele estar gostando ou não, que aliás, para ser bem claro, ele estava odiando.

Segurando-a firme pela cintura, agora mais do que nunca decidido a chegar ao fim daquela situação, ele tentou ajudá-la com os movimentos, sentindo contrações musculares cada vez mais fortes na região baixa de seu abdome. Ele também estava próximo, próximo do fim, do fim daquela tortura.

Erguendo-a de forma limitada, apenas com o movimento dos braços, ele sentiu-a estremecer e convulsionar sobre seu corpo em poucos segundo, soltando um _Harry_ num meio grito durante o orgasmo. Ele também não demorou muito, rapidamente alcançando-a durante o clímax, jogando a cabeça para trás a ponto de batê-la contra a parede, a dor sobre seu crânio reverberando em uníssono com as ferroadas e pontadas insuportáveis sobre seu quadril, misturando-se com o prazer quase doloroso da ejaculação.

Aquele era o fim, ele tinha certeza, será que agora ele poderia finalmente morrer em paz?

Por breves longos segundos ele ficou quieto, aproveitando para identificar e catalogar todas as sensações que percorriam seu corpo, só foi após algum tempo que ele finalmente criou coragem para abrir os olhos, desacostumado com a sua vista totalmente desfocada. Foi então, com surpresa, que ele viu diante de si não as infames madeixas vermelhas acobreadas de Ginny. Erguendo uma das mãos, chocado, ele tocou os fios platinados que recobriam o rosto pálido muito próximo do seu, quase beijando-o. Os olhos acinzentados brilhavam mesmo na escuridão, e os lábios finos, sempre muito brancos, estavam vermelhos e inchados.

Diante de si, despreocupado, era Draco Malfoy quem o encarava.


	3. Inverno de 2006

**_Título: _**_Euforia_

**_Autora: _**_Incidera_

**_Rate: _**_M+ (?) - Serei franca. Sou explícita. Sou desbocada. Vou escrever cenas de sexo. Dependendo do meu humor posso apelar nas cenas de violência. Enfim, se você tem medo de ler coisas pesadas, não sei se deveria estar lendo essa fanfic._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling._

**_Shipper: _**_Draco/Harry; Remus/Sirius; ? (vai saber o que se passa em minha mente perturbada depois de alguns capítulos)_

**_Gênero:_** _Geral/Angst/Romance (aqui vai ter de tudo, provavelmente)_

**_Atenção:_** _É_ s_lash, yaoi... blá... blá... Durante algum momento dessa história homens irão se pegar, você foi avisado._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - INVERNO DE 2006**

_Harry revirou na cama, incomodado. Seu abajur há tempo havia sido desligado, indicando que um de seus pais já viera averiguar se ele estava de fato dormindo. _

_ Sonolento e um pouco confuso, ele finalmente foi vencido pela sensação de desconforto. Sentando-se, apalpou o criado-mudo do lado direito da cama procurando por seus óculos._

_ Em poucos instantes o quarto ganhou foco. Estava tudo escuro, tão escuro que ele mal conseguia enxergar as próprias mãos. Nenhum resquício de luz ultrapassava as frestas da porta de seu quarto e isso significava apenas uma coisa: já era tarde da noite, tarde o suficiente para que seu sempre hiperativo pai estivesse perdido em um sono profundo._

_ Afastando um pouco os óculos do rosto, aproveitou para coçar um dos olhos com o punho fechado. Aquilo era uma estranho, sua mãe adorava dizer que ele puxara o pai quando se tratava de dormir, ambos demoravam a pegar no sono, mas quando finalmente se perdiam na calmaria nem uma explosão nuclear conseguia acordá-los. Ela afirmara também que a única coisa capaz de interromper o sono de seu pai, era seu choro. Parecia que o cérebro de James se encontrava eternamente sintonizado ao do filho e qualquer som diferente, por mais baixo que fosse, tinha o poder de acordá-lo imediatamente._

_ Mas ainda assim restava a dúvida, porque ele despertara?_

_ Com seus quase treze anos, Harry sentiu-se bastante intrigado. Tomando a iniciativa de simplesmente aceitar o fato, decidiu não lutar contra a situação. Inclinando-se para a direita, estendeu a mão, ligando novamente o abajur._

_ Foi só então que ele ouviu. Era um som agudo, horripilante, como se alguém estivesse gritando e sendo sufocado ao mesmo tempo. Os pelos de seu braço imediatamente se arrepiaram e seu coração parecia ter criado vida própria, ameaçando a qualquer momento sair de sua boca para correr desesperado em direção saída._

_ Tentando se acalmar, ele pensou no que um adolescente normal da sua idade faria se estivesse na mesma situação e não teve dúvidas que qualquer outro garoto começaria a gritar para acordar os pais, mas bem, ele não era normal, ele era um Potter, e Potters não fugiam do perigo, pelo contrário, procuravam por eles. Pelo menos era isso o que seu pai adorava dizer, para logo em seguida receber da esposa um tapa certeiro na nuca. _

_ Já de pé sobre o carpete, descalço, ele rodou no próprio eixo, tentando identificar da onde viera o som. Em sua mente uma vozinha apavorada repetia: "Por favor, que esse som não venha do meu armário. Não do meu armário."_

_ E novamente ele ouviu, o grito abafado, só que agora acompanhado por uma risadinha. Franzindo o cenho, Harry ficou confuso por alguns instantes. Aquela risada definitivamente destruíra o terror da situação, ele se lembrava de ter ouvido algo semelhante em algum outro lugar. E de fato essa risada era uma das poucas coisas que ele nunca iria se esquecer, principalmente pela mesma pertencer a Draco Malfoy, seu vizinho e melhor amigo._

_ - Malfoy, seu estúpido. Eu sei que é você – sussurrou rapidamente, logo após ter se dado conta de que o pirado estava em algum lugar de seu quarto tentando assustá-lo no meio da noite._

_ Mas Draco não respondeu ao seu chamado e por alguns segundos Harry duvidou se aquilo realmente se tratava de seu melhor amigo tentando lhe pregar uma peça. Porém não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre o assunto, pois ao ficar de frente para sua janela deparou-se com um rosto muito branco, os lábios de um vermelho escuro e os olhos rodeados por um dourado intenso carregado por linhas negras._

_ Harry provavelmente teria sofrido um enfarto com o susto se não tivesse logo em seguida reparado nas madeixas loiras que escapuliam ao redor da máscara, formando uma tímida juba platinada._

_ - Draco! – ralhou em um grito sufocado, conseguindo se conter no último segundo. Um tom a mais e presenciaria um James Potter, muito nervoso, quase arrombando a porta de seu quarto atrás do que quer que fosse que o fizera gritar._

_ Por detrás do vidro, apenas com a ajuda da luz da lua, Harry conseguiu facilmente perceber que Malfoy ria descontroladamente, parecendo ter se divertido bastante as custas de seu medo._

_ Emburrado, caminhou em direção a janela, abrindo-a em um rompante e desferindo um belo tapa no topo da cabeça do amigo._

_ - Ei! – Draco reclamou, sem fôlego – Não precisa me bater._

_ - Seu idiota! – Harry ralhou com a cara fechada. Ainda conseguia sentir as fortes batidas de seu coração contra o peito. – Você poderia ter acordado os meus pais. Já pensou nisso? Estaríamos ferrados._

_ Por detrás da máscara Draco revirou seus olhos acinzentados._

_ - Você quis dizer que _você_ poderia ter acordado seus pais, né? Não fui eu que quase fiz xixi nas calças a menos de um minuto atrás._

_ Corando diante do óbvio, Harry ficou imediatamente sem jeito. Agira como uma garota e por conta disso Draco iria atormentá-lo para o resto da vida._

_ - Será que posso entrar agora? – Malfoy, alheio ao drama que se passava na cabeça do amigo, questionou. – Se você ainda não notou, está frio pra caramba aqui fora e eu estou praticamente pendurado no seu parapeito._

_ Sem pensar muito sobre o assunto, Harry abriu espaço para que ele escalasse para o lado de dentro, fechando a janela logo em seguida para que o vento frio não continuasse açoitando seu quarto._

_ - Céus, quase congelei o meu traseiro – Draco comentou com uma careta, tomando a liberdade de ir diretamente para a cama de Harry, sentando-se e se enrolando no grosso cobertor do amigo._

_ - Bem feito, ninguém mandou vir aqui no meio da noite só para me assustar. Aliás, essa não é aquela máscara cara que a sua mãe trouxe da França?_

_ Harry não precisava ver para saber que o amigo sorria como uma hiena por de trás dos lábios de porcelana._

_ - Sim, essa mesma. Vi ela mais cedo em cima da lareira e pensei: "Nossa, Potter provavelmente gritaria igual uma donzela se eu aparecesse na casa dele no meio da noite usando isso" – explicou enquanto removia a máscara do rosto e a jogava de maneira displicente sobre a cama._

_ - Eu deveria é te obrigar a engolir essa porcaria. Você quase me matou do coração._

_ Ao ouvir isso Draco soltou um "_bu!"_ baixo, desvencilhando-se das cobertas e saltando sobre Harry, derrubando-os no chão com um som abafado._

_ - Merda, pare com isso, você vai acordar os meus pais – Potter reclamou se esforçando para controlar o riso. Sobre si Draco tentava lhe fazer cócegas cutucando suas costelas._

_ Depois de um tempo, parecendo finalmente satisfeito, Malfoy se acalmou e girou para o lado, deitando-se a esquerda do amigo. Olhando-o com o canto dos olhos, Harry reparou no quanto a pele sempre pálida de Draco estava corada, principalmente na região das bochechas._

_ - Você realmente escalou aquela videira do lado de fora da minha janela? – perguntou curioso, impressionado com a coragem do loiro._

_ - Sim – Draco respondeu um pouco sem fôlego – Até consegui alguns arranhões – completou mostrando com orgulho as mãos, onde pequenos riscos rubros podiam ser vistos por toda a extensão de suas palmas._

_ - Como você pode ser tão idiota? – Harry ralhou. – Porque você não veio com a sua luva?_

_ Malfoy fez uma careta._

_ - Não pensei nisso. Fiquei três horas e meia esperando que meu pai fosse dormir. Céus, as vezes eu penso que aquele homem é um vampiro. Quando finalmente o ouvi fechar a porta do quarto só consegui pensar em correr para a sala, pegar a máscara e sair pela porta da frente._

_ - Se Narcisa souber o que você fez, ela vai nos matar – Potter comentou observando o teto._

_ - Nha, sua mãe não deixaria ela machucar a gente. Lembra aquela vez que quebramos sem querer a janela do velho chato da rua 40? Minha mãe ficou histérica e não parava de repetir: _"Que absurdo, agora os vizinhos irão pensar que estou criando um delinquente"_. Até pensei que ela iria me dar uns tapas, mas sua mãe veio e nos resgatou da tortura._

_ Ao ouvir isso Harry sufocou uma risadinha._

_ - Como não lembrar? Aquele velho correu dois quarteirões atrás da gente com um cabo de vassoura, ele não parava de gritar: "Moleques malditos, quando eu por a mão em vocês não sobrará um dedo para contar história". E a cara da sua mãe quando ele foi bater na sua porta? Ele estava usando meias e um par de chinelos verde. Pensei que ela iria ter um troço ali mesmo. – o moreno narrou, usando uma voz anasalada na hora de imitar o velho._

_ Draco se contorceu por alguns minutos, tentando abafar as gargalhadas que escapavam por sua boca. Rolando no carpete, mal continha o riso que agora inundava o quarto._

_ - Para com isso – Harry ralhou, dando uma cotovelada certeira nas costelas de Draco, tentando não ser contagiado pela cena._

_ - Larga de ser estraga prazer, Potter. – Malfoy reclamou, parando deitado de barriga para baixo, apoiado nos dois cotovelos, o rosto virado na direção do amigo, os olhos acinzentados brilhando. – Seu pai parece um urso quando dorme, seria necessário que eu começasse a gritar igual uma banshee para que ele finalmente acordasse._

_ - É banshee, eu consigo imaginar isso. Você tem mesmo uma voz bastante afeminada. – Harry retrucou tentando conter o riso._

_ Ofendido, Draco imediatamente ficou de joelhos, erguendo as mãos para o alto com uma postura claramente teatral._

_ - Ah é assim, é? Então deixa eu cantar uma música para você, bem alto, com a minha voz afeminada! Seus pais vão adorar – e estufando o peito, Draco começou a cantar._

**_"_****_I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollypop. Go 'head girl, don't you stop. Keep going 'til you hit the spot."_**

_Arregalando os olhos com o que acabara de ouvir, Harry imediatamente se jogou contra ele, tentando calá-lo com uma mão sobre sua boca._

_ - Oh, meu deus, não essa música. __Cala boca, Draco. __Minha mãe odeia essa música, disse que essa é a letra mais obscena que ela já ouviu na vida. _

_ Mas sem se sentir nenhum pouco preocupado, Malfoy continuou cantando enquanto lutava contra as mãos do amigo que ameaçavam impedi-lo._

**_"_****_Give it to me baby, nice and slow. Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo. You ain't never heard a sound like this before, cause I ain't never put it down like this."_**

_E Draco continuaria cantando com uma voz extremamente arrastada e fina se Harry não tivesse finalmente conseguido imobilizá-lo, pressionando uma mão sobre seus lábios._

_ - De todas as músicas que você poderia cantar para acordar os meus pais, tinha realmente quer ser essa? – questionou sem fôlego._

_ Draco apenas deu de ombros e Harry sentiu os lábios do loiro formarem um sorriso por debaixo da sua mão. Rendido como estava, Malfoy poderia até mesmo ser confundido com um inocente anjinho._

_ - Okay, eu vou te soltar agora. Por favor, pelo amor de deus, tente se comportar como uma pessoal normal. Se eu tiver que te ouvir mais uma vez cantando _50Cent_ serei obrigado a te matar._

_ O loiro concordou apenas com um gesto de cabeça e saindo de cima do amigo e sentando-se agora com as costas voltada para cama, Harry mais uma vez tentou acalmar a própria frequência respiratória._

_ Por alguns minutos ambos ficaram em um silêncio confortável, Draco ainda deitado e encarando o teto, os braços agora por baixo de sua cabeça, formando um travesseiro._

_ - Você se lembra da Pansy Parkinson? – Malfoy questionou de repente, do nada, claramente evitando olhar para o amigo._

_ Harry franziu o cenho confuso com a súbita pergunta._

_ - Sim. Não é a filha daquela amiga de escola da sua mãe?_

_ - É, essa mesma. Ela estava lá em casa ontem – o loiro continuou, agora com a voz bem baixa._

_ - Eu sei – Harry respondeu com um dar de ombros – A gente tinha marcado de jogar basquete na garagem, mas você não apareceu, foi ai que minha mãe disse que parecia que vocês tinham visita. Então mais tarde, quando olhei para fora da janela do quarto, vi um carro diferente estacionado na frente da sua casa._

_ - Ah, droga, eu acabei esquecendo. Desculpe sobre o jogo. – Draco disse em um tom arrependido, agora encarando o amigo._

_ - Jezz, está tudo bem, cara. Eu sei como a sua mãe fica louca quando vocês tem visitas. – Harry respondeu com um dar de ombros, a verdade é que ficara incomodado sim por ter sido deixado de lado, porém conseguia compreender os motivos do amigo. – Mas de qualquer forma, o que é que isso tem haver com a tal da Pansy _"Cara de Buldogue"_ Parkinson?_

_ Por alguns instantes Harry esperou pela risada que o nome engraçado normalmente arrancaria de Draco, mas ficou intrigado ao receber em troca apenas um silêncio carregado de seriedade._

_ - Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado com a súbita falta de humor do amigo._

_ Draco continuou imóvel, voltando a encarar o teto._

_ - Ela pediu para ficar comigo. – finalmente respondeu, a voz firme mas ainda assim muito mais baixa do que o normal._

_ Por alguns instantes Harry o encarou, boquiaberto, indeciso sobre como agir. Pelo o que entendera Pansy simplesmente tivera a cara de pau de pedir para beijar Draco. Isso era estranho. Ele nunca pensara sobre isso, em beijos e garotas, ainda mais quando essas duas coisas estavam conectadas ao seu melhor amigo._

_ - Bem – começou tentando parecer descolado – E o que você disse?_

_ Dessa vez Draco o olhou, realmente olhou. Suas íris acinzentadas pareciam querer abrir dois buracos no rosto de Harry._

_ - O que é que eu deveria dizer? – perguntou, como se o estivesse desafiando ou esperando por alguma resposta específica._

_ - Não sei – Harry respondeu confuso com a atitude agressiva. – Sei lá. Sim, talvez? Eu não sei._

_ Draco bufou irritado e se sentou. Os cabelos loiros, despenteados, agora apontava para todos os lados._

_ - Então o que é que você teria feito? – Malfoy questionou, bastante interessado nas atitudes do moreno._

_ Pego de surpresa, Potter abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. Nunca ligara para essas coisas e de verdade? Seria impossível que uma garota simplesmente chegasse nele e pedisse um beijo._

_ - Nenhuma garota pediria para ficar comigo – respondeu por fim, expondo sem querer a insegurança que sempre carregava escondida a sete chaves._

_ - Do que diabos você está falando? – Draco questionou, bravo._

_ Harry revirou os olhos._

_ - Estou falando a verdade, Malfoy. Não sou você._

_ - O que que isso tem haver?_

_ - Tem tudo haver. Você tem essa aura ao seu redor que atrai as pessoas, fora essa peruca platinada que você chama de cabelo. – Harry respondeu o mais despreocupado que pode, tentando esconder o tom magoado que ameaçava borbulhar para fora de seu peito._

_ Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e assumiu uma carranca logo em seguida._

_ - Aura? Não foi você mesmo que uma vez me chamou de metido por conta disso? Disse que eu parecia um riquinho esnobe e que eu andava por aí estufando o peito igual a um pombo? _

_ - Bem, as garotas parecem gostar disso – Harry deu de ombros, não arriscando encará-lo._

_ Draco ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando._

_ - Isso te incomoda? – perguntou um minuto depois, uma nota de preocupação claramente contida em sua voz._

_ Harry pensou antes de responder. Não é que tivesse inveja do impacto que a presença de Draco causava nas pessoas, era mais como se ele tivesse ciúmes e medo, medo que alguém melhor aparecesse e roubasse o melhor amigo dele._

_ - Só um pouco. Não que eu queira chamar a atenção como você, mas as vezes é chato não poder jogar basquete porque seu melhor amigo é popular demais com as garotas. – respondeu por fim com uma meia verdade, sem querer deixar escapar aquele ciúme que ameaçava apertar sua garganta._

_ Draco suspirou ao ouvir aquela resposta reprimida, parecendo por alguns segundos aliviado só para logo em seguida ficar tenso._

_ - Mas você agora mesmo disse que estava tudo bem, que não estava bravo por conta disso._

_ Harry revirou os olhos, dessa vez impaciente._

_ - Isso não quer dizer que não me incomoda._

_ Bufando, Draco se moveu e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, as costas também apoiadas contra o suporte da cama._

_ - Potter, as vezes você é tão complicado quanto uma garota._

_ Imediatamente ao ouvir isso Harry lhe deu nova cotovelada._

_ - Porra! – o loiro exclamou. – Essa é a terceira vez __que você me bate __essa noite._

_ - Nossa, se sua mãe ouvisse você xingando desse jeito ela passaria horas esfregando sua língua com sabão. Mas não mude de assunto, Draco. – Harry o interrompeu, engolindo em seco e tentando conter a ansiedade que ameaçava transparecer através de suas atitudes. – E então, o que você disse pra a cara de buldogue?_

_ - Eu disse não, óbvio – Malfoy retrucou sem conseguir reunir coragem o suficiente para olhar na direção do amigo._

_ - Sério? – Harry questionou surpreso e lá no fundo aliviado._

_ - É, o que é que eu deveria responder? Não queria fazer papel de idiota. Fora que não quero que o meu primeiro beijo seja com a Pansy._

_ Ao ouvir isso Harry sentiu-se bastante desconfortável com a estranha onda de prazer que dominou seu corpo. Ouvir que Draco nunca beijara ninguém o deixara imensamente feliz, feliz de uma forma inexplicável._

_ - Você não vai dizer nada? – Draco interrompeu seus pensamentos. O moreno nem precisou olhá-lo para saber que o amigo estava se sentindo inseguro devido ao que acabara de revelar._

_ - Eu também nunca beijei ninguém – respondeu por fim, coçando o topo da cabeça. – E se fosse escolher com quem seria o meu primeiro beijo, com certeza colocaria Pansy Parkinson no final da lista. – completou muito sério._

_ Draco pareceu relaxar ao ouvir isso e empurrando Harry com o ombro, perguntou logo em seguida, curioso:_

_ - E quem você escolheria então?_

_ Ao ouvir isso Potter imediatamente corou como nunca houvera corado em toda sua vida._

_ - Eu não sei – respondeu na defensiva, envergonhado. – Nunca pensei sobre isso. Parece ser algo tão sem importância._

_ Draco o olhou de forma estranha, parecendo fascinado com a súbita falta de jeito do amigo._

_ - Todo mundo pensa sobre isso, Potter. Os garotos na escola, aliás, só sabem falar disso. Semana passada mesmo Marvin beijou aquela loira da oitava série, Norma, eu acho._

_ Harry deu de ombros sem saber o que dizer._

_ Vendo que não arrancaria mais nada do moreno, Draco continuou a falar sobre si mesmo, bastante pensativo:_

_ - Bem, no meu caso, se eu tivesse que escolher, provavelmente seria alguém que conheço e gosto._

_ - Mas essa seria uma escolha meio óbvia, não acha? Ninguém iria querer sair por aí beijando inimigos e estranhos – o moreno rapidamente retrucou._

_ - Eu sei, mas se você pensar bem sobre o assunto, não conhecemos nenhuma garota que se encaixe nestes requisitos._

_ - Claro, porque todas as garotas que conhecemos sãos frescas e irritantes – Harry conclui sem pestanejar e ambos imediatamente concordaram em silêncio._

_ - Então o quê? Seremos BVs para o resto das nossas vidas?_

_ - Não seja tão dramático, Draco. – Harry resmungou._

_ Malfoy ficou em silêncio depois disso, parecendo pensar bastante sobre o assunto enquanto Harry queria apenas esquecer que algum dia eles tiveram aquela conversa._

_ Depois de muitos minutos, nos quais Potter teve que se controlar para não levar as mãos a cabeça e começar a gritar devido ao desconforto que sentia, Draco finalmente tornou a falar, a voz baixa e tímida._

_ - A gente podia tentar, sabe?_

_ Harry piscou várias vezes ao ouvir isso. Seu coração tornando a bater muito forte contra a sua caixa torácica._

_ - Somos dois garotos – respondeu o óbvio por simplesmente não saber o que responder._

_ - E daí? – Draco perguntou, agora mais confiante. – Qual o problema? É só um beijo. E somos amigos, isso não vai mudar em nada._

_ Engolindo em seco Harry girou a ideia dentro de sua mente enquanto Draco o encara na expectativa._

_ - Okay – disse por fim antes que sua coragem evaporasse._

_ Malfoy, empolgado, quase saltou sobre ele. Em poucos minutos o loiro saiu do lugar que ocupava ao seu lado e sentou-se logo a sua frente. Ambos agora se encaravam com as pernas cruzadas._

_ - Draco – Harry começou – Eu não faço a menor ideia de como beijar uma pessoa._

_ - Nem eu – Malfoy deu de ombros. – Mas este é o segredo, não? A gente só aprende se tentar._

_ - Da onde raios você tirou isso?_

_ - Não sei, ouvi em algum lugar – o loiro retrucou irritado._

_ - E como é que a gente começa então? – Harry continuou com seu jogo de mil e uma perguntas._

_ Fechando os olhos por um segundo e respirando profundamente para se manter calmo, Malfoy respondeu:_

_ - Apenas feche os olhos, okay?_

_ E Harry fechou. E por 10 segundos inteiros parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir. A expectativa era demais para que ele pudesse suportar tudo aquilo calado._

_ - Draco? – chamou baixinho._

_ - O que é dessa vez? – imediatamente ouviu a resposta do loiro, mas agora bem próximo de si, como se o rosto de ambos estivessem quase colados._

_ - Nada, só não gosto do silêncio._

_ - Potter, você tem que aprender a hora de calar a boca – Draco respondeu, mas apesar das palavras duras seu tom de voz era suave e agora Harry já conseguia sentir a respiração do amigo diretamente sobre seus lábios._

_ - Então vai log-_

_ Harry foi imediatamente interrompido pelo contato de lábios secos e inexperientes contra a sua própria boca. Pego de surpresa, apenas conseguiu apertar os olhos, como se isso fosse aliviar toda a tensão que viajava por seu corpo._

_ Ambos permaneceram assim, parados por alguns segundos, os lábios pressionados um contra o outro, fechados. Harry conseguia sentir, vagamente, que alguns fios do cabelo de Draco espetavam a base de sua bochecha esquerda._

_ A respiração dos dois estava acelerada, como se ao em vez de estarem se beijando eles estivessem correndo uma maratona._

_ Instantes depois Draco se afastou depressa e Harry imediatamente abriu os olhos._

_ - Que foi? – perguntou confuso. – Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?_

_ Draco, agora adornado por um belo par de manchas rosadas sobre as maçãs de seu rosto, puxou um pouco de ar para dentro dos pulmões antes de responder._

_ - Você tem que inclinar a cabeça para o lado senão iremos acabar batendo as nossas testas. – explicou com um ar fajuto de quem sabia alguma coisa sobre o assunto._

_ Franzindo o cenho, Harry apenas concordou com um gesto, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se preparar mentalmente, Draco estava sobre ele, a cabeça inclinada levemente para a esquerda, os lábios dessa vez úmidos._

_ - Ei, você tem que me avisar antes de fazer isso – Potter reclamou em meio ao suposto beijo e Draco se afastou um pouco para deixá-lo falar._

_ - Potter, as pessoas não falam enquanto estão se beijando – reclamou e Harry corou ao perceber que o amigo fitava intensamente seus lábios enquanto respondia._

_ - Larga de ser mandão, Malfoy – retrucou sem jeito, sendo logo em seguida recompensado por um beijo rápido._

_ - Harry, cala boca._

_ E dessa vez o rapaz nem teve tempo de retrucar, porque imediatamente sentiu Draco capturar um de seus lábios com a boca, sugando-o com suavidade._

_ Era como se todo o seu pescoço e rosto estivessem em chamas. Aquilo era vergonhoso demais, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bom que ele não sabia o que fazer._

_ Malfoy continuou com o que estava fazendo, ora capturando o lábio superior do amigo, ora o inferior. Em __pouco tempo o desconforto que Harry sentira começou a desaparecer e ele passou a imitar os gestos do amigo. Os sons do beijo tímido invadiram o silêncio do quarto, mas ambos estavam ocupados demais para prestar atenção._

_ Após o que pareceram horas, finalmente se afastaram um do outro. Foi com certa satisfação que Harry observou como os lábios sempre pálidos do loiro agora estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados._

_ - É, não foi tão ruim – disse por fim, franzindo o cenho._

_ Malfoy rapidamente lhe deu um tapa no braço._

_ - Teria sido melhor se você soubesse ficar calado por mais de dois segundos._

_ Harry revirou os olhos e os dois se encararam. Imediatamente caíram na gargalhada, a tensão de antes desvanecendo._

_ Perdidos na ironia de toda aquela situação, mal perceberam o súbito barulho de uma porta se abrindo e passos pesados atravessando o corredor._

_ - Merda! – Draco exclamou – Acho que acordamos os seus pais._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**É, um pouco do passado para entendermos todo o drama entre o Harry e o Draco do futuro. Fora que escrever sobre os dois ainda adolescentes é irresistível demais.

- Quanto as datas. Pensei em utilizar os anos em que Harry e Draco de fato nasceram, 1980, portanto a fanfic se passaria em 2000. Mas não gostei da ideia de afastar tanto os personagens da nossa realidade. Portanto nessa fanfic ambos nasceram em 1993, okay?

- Sobre a música que o Draco cantou, bem, é uma versão sinistra de **Candy Shop** do **50Cent**, uma música perturbadora, carregada de referências sexuais (é sobre um cara que leva uma mulher para a loja de doces e diz para ela chupar o pirulito. É, você leu corretamente!) que ficou muito famosa em 2006, se não me engano.

Devo dizer que infelizmente só entenderão a graça dos trechos musicais que eu utilizar no decorrer da história aqueles que conseguirem compreender bem inglês ou se aventurarem nas traduções (mas ao meu ver música traduzida é igual explicar uma piada, perde totalmente a graça).

Então, antes de mais nada, peço desculpas. Juro que fiquei um bom tempo tentando encontrar algumas músicas brasileiras para colocar neste capitulo, mas cara, é praticamente impossível achar algo nacional que pareça encaixar em uma fanfic baseada em um livro inglês.

- E finalmente, para os perdidos nas referências mitológicas, as **Banshees** são na verdade formas obscuras das fadas. Nas histórias, quando algum infeliz avistava uma banshee essa pessoa sabia logo que seu fim estava próximo, aparentemente os dias restantes de sua vida podiam ser contados pelos gritos que ela dava, cada grito era um dia de vida e, se apenas um grito fosse ouvido, naquela mesma noite estaria morto.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

Quanto ao apoio do pessoal, agradeço de coração todos aqueles que leram, deram follow e _favoritaram _(será que essa palavra existe?). Não vou pedir que deixem reviews pq seria, francamente, muito hipócrita da minha parte. Odeio ler histórias e ser atacada por pedidos e ameaças: _Se vocês não comentarem eu não irei postar atualizações._ Aposto que todos aqui já leram essa pérola. Mas de todas as formas, sintam-se a vontade para deixar ou não sua crítica.

Sobre os que de fato comentaram:

**AnaLidia30 – **Aqui entre nós, para mim a Ginny dos livros ficaria exatamente como a que eu descrevi. Toda aquela história de passar o rodinho em Hogwarts e depois apoiar a monogamia só porque começou a sair com o Harry? É, não me convenceu. Haahaha. Mas sim, ela é uma ruiva oferecida e Harry é um tapado. Não é todo dia que tenho a oportunidade de descrever um cara de 20 anos sendo estuprado pela _própria _namorada, mas Potter facilita bastante o meu trabalho quando se trata de idiotices. Obrigada por comentar. Espero que tenha se divertido também lendo este capítulo.

**PandoraMaria – **Fico feliz por você ter se divertido. Esse é o principal objetivo. Escrever melodramas é sempre mais simples, sabe? Mas fazer uma pessoa rir, ah, aí é uma outra história. E não vou resistir, terei que perguntar isso: Te seduzi sem ser vulgar? (Aí lembro que escrevi o Harry sendo estuprado, okay, nem precisa responder a pergunta) Hahahahaha. Tá, depois dessa vou ficar quieta.

* * *

Próximo capítulo virá em breve, na verdade é a outra metade desse aqui, mas como ficou muito grande (25 páginas de Word), achei melhor separar de uma vez por todas para que ninguém ficasse confuso com os mini flashbacks. Então logo, logo estarei postando a continuação, só preciso revisar e provavelmente acrescentar alguns detalhes. :)


	4. Harrison

**_Título: _**_Euforia_

**_Autora: _**_Incidera_

**_Rate: _**_M+ (?) - Serei franca. Sou explícita. Sou desbocada. Vou escrever cenas de sexo. Dependendo do meu humor posso apelar nas cenas de violência. Enfim, se você tem medo de ler coisas pesadas, não sei se deveria estar lendo essa fanfic._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling._

**_Shipper: _**_Draco/Harry; Remus/Sirius; ? (vai saber o que se passa em minha mente perturbada depois de alguns capítulos)_

**_Gênero:_** _Geral/Angst/Romance (aqui vai ter de tudo, provavelmente)_

**_Atenção:_** _É_ s_lash, yaoi... blá... blá... Durante algum momento dessa história homens irão se pegar, você foi avisado._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 - HARRISON**

- Harry – Vernon chamou de dentro do escritório no instante em que viu o sobrinho indo em direção as escadas.

O rapaz parou e se virou com certa dificuldade. Suas muletas não contribuíam muito quando se tratava de agilidade, além de machucarem seu braço, deixavam-no exausto.

- Tio, posso te ajudar? – perguntou entrando no escritório.

Vernon parecia estar extremamente atarefado. Diante de si havia uma montanha de papéis e ao seu lado uma pilha de livros sobre administração, direito e economia.

- Sim – o Dursley respondeu sem despregar os olhos do que lia. – Sua tia comentou que você irá ter que usar as muletas por mais uma semana.

Harry engoliu em seco. Recebera a mesma notícia mais cedo e não estava nenhum pouco animado. Era frustrante ter que continuar andando por ai com a ajuda de dois pedaços de madeira, mas não podia reclamar muito, depois do _incidente _com Ginny na sexta-feira passada aquele era um preço baixo a se pagar pelo abuso ao qual seu quadril fora submetido.

- Sim, na verdade este foi o assunto da minha consulta – confirmou de maneira desconfortável, não era natural o tio se envolver com problemas que considerava desnecessários.

- Excelente – Vernon murmurou ao ouvi-lo. – Enquanto estava escritório, tomei a liberdade de entrar em contato com o coordenador do seu curso. Ele se mostrou disposto a organizar o seu retorno às aulas para o meio da semana. Você acha que terá problemas com isso?

Por alguns segundo Harry ficou surpreso e dividido entre gostar da ideia ou simplesmente odiá-la. A verdade era que voltar as aulas seria um fuga perfeita da rotina das últimas semanas, mas estudar Economia era um tormento e ele não conseguia imaginar como sobreviveria até o final do ano se tivesse que passar todos os dias focado naquela porcaria.

- Harry? – Vernon chamou, erguendo os olhos do documento e parecendo exasperado com a falta de resposta do sobrinho.

- Está tudo bem, senhor – o rapaz imediatamente respondeu, querendo evitar qualquer tipo de discussão. – Será maravilhoso voltar as aulas – e ao dizer isso abriu o sorriso mais falso de toda sua vida.

Dursley, satisfeito com a resposta, tornou a encarar as minúsculas letras diante de si. Harry, sem saber se havia sido dispensado, continuou parado, sentindo-se desconfortável ao apoiar parte do peso sobre as muletas.

Após arrastados minutos, Vernon finalmente percebeu que ainda tinha companhia.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou, fazendo parecer que fora Harry quem o procurara para pedir um favor e não o contrário.

- Não – Harry respondeu sem rodeios.

- Então você está dispensado – Vernon retrucou impaciente, fazendo um meneio com uma das mãos, como se o estivesse expulsando.

Potter não ficou surpreso com a forma em que fora tratado. Poderia ter esquecido um ano de sua vida, mas algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

Aliviado por simplesmente poder se refugir no próprio quarto, notou, com surpresa, o quanto estava cansado. Petunia parecia ter planejado o dia com o único intuito de enlouquecê-lo com tantas consultas. Ortopedista, fisioterapeuta, psiquiatra. Era como se ela estivesse preparando-o para uma batalha, mas agora o motivo estava claro, eles haviam planejado seu retorno para universidade. Os Dursleys e sua eterna obsessão com Economia.

Suspirando, tentou pensar em coisas mais animadoras e não teve dificuldades. Entrando no próprio quarto e preparando-se para deitar, foi com felicidade que se deu conta que faltava menos de um dia para reencontrar os padrinhos e nada no mundo conseguiria deixá-lo tão bem humorado quanto a perspectiva de finalmente voltar para casa.

Isso até seu celular vibrar indicando que ele havia recebido uma nova mensagem. Apalpando, no escuro, o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, ele capturou o aparelho com uma das mãos e desbloqueou a tela para ler a mensagem. A luz brilhante do smartphone iluminou parte do quarto e o fez apertar os olhos.

**_"Ei, bonitão. Como foi o seu dia?"_**

Harry suspirou ao ver de quem era a sms. Em nenhum momento deixou-se enganar com a pergunta de Ginny. A ruiva andava atormentando-o com frequência nos últimos dias. Desde que ele recebera um novo celular, já que o antigo tinha sido estilhaçado com o acidente, ganhara alguns dias de paz, afinal, ninguém tinha seu contato, mas Ginny fora topetuda o suficiente para pedir seu número no último jantar e sem poder dizer não, ele cedera.

Grande erro.

Agora tinha que responder mensagens e ligações fora de hora. Toda aquela situação só servia para deixa-lo confuso, queria muito entender o porquê de no passado ter gostado tanto da Weasley a ponto de pedi-la em namoro, mas estava sendo difícil. A ruiva era grudenta, exigente e muitas vezes sem noção. Era como se ele estivesse em um relacionamento com uma adolescente de quinze anos e não com uma quase mulher de dezenove.

Porém, terminar não era tão simples, além de ser irmã de seu melhor amigo, Rony, seus tios apoiavam abertamente o namoro, e bem, nos últimos anos, desde a morte de seus pais, ele dedicara cada dia de sua vida para satisfazer os Dursleys. Mas estava pagando um preço bastante salgado por isso e Ginny correspondia aos centavos do valor. Só que ele também não queria ser injusto com a garota. Perdera todas as lembranças do último ano, isso não deveria estar sendo fácil para a ruiva, e céus, era _impossível _que ali, em meio a sua memória relapsa, não existisse sequer um motivo ou momento que explicasse o porquê dele gostar dela.

**"Está aí, Harrison?"**

Uma nova mensagem surgiu e Harry suspirou profundamente, massageando as têmporas com os dedos, o celular momentaneamente esquecido sobre o seu abdome. Sempre tentava, da melhor maneira, justificar as atitudes de Ginny, mas isso se tornava praticamente impossível quando ela resolvia chamá-lo daquela forma.

Odiava o nome _Harrison. _Aquela piada sem graça tivera início logo quando começaram a namora, quando um conhecido de ambos, muito fã dos Beatles, o chamara assim de brincadeira. Fora algo completamente fora de contexto e todos os presentes rapidamente esqueceram o nome. Menos Ginny. Ginny, desde o início do namoro, enfiara na cabeça que ser sua namorada incluía uma série de obrigações absurdas e uma delas era dar-lhe um apelido particular. Daí, Harrison.

Agora, a parte mais irritante era que a ruiva não fazia a menor ideia de quem fora Harrison. Óbvio que ela sabia quem era os Beatles devido a fama da banda, mas conhecer mesmo? Ai era outra história. No final das contas esse apelido estupido só existia porque ela queria fazer graça para os outros e Harry repudiava pessoas que faziam graça as suas custas.

**"Harrison, amor, me responde vai. ):"**

Finalmente, dando-se por vencido, resolveu responder a namorada. Não porque queria, mas porque conhecendo Ginny como conhecia, seria obrigado a desligar o celular para não ouví-lo vibrar madrugada a fora e pela manhã, quando o ligasse de novo, seria bombardeado por umas duzentas mensagens. E mais, se tivesse azar, mais tarde tudo isso resultaria em uma visitinha particular da ruiva. E verdade seja dita, a última vez que Ginny o visitara ela quase conseguira fraturar pela segunda vez seu quadril.

**"Estou aqui sim. Preparando para dormir." **Digitou com dificuldade em meio a penumbra, mal enxergando as letras do teclado. Rezou para que a ruiva conseguisse ler nas entrelinhas, percebesse que ele estava cansado e queria apenas poder desmaiar para só acordar no outro dia, mas isso era esperar demais de Ginny.

**"Mas já? Achei que poderíamos brincar um pouco hoje. P="**

A resposta da ruiva chegou bem rápido, como já era esperado por Harry, mas seu conteúdo o deixou preocupado. Brincar? _Ela só podia estar zuando!_

**"Como assim?"** Perguntou e imediatamente se arrependeu do sms que enviara, só agora percebendo o que ela realmente queria.

**"Hahaha. Gosto quando você se faz de inocente, Harrison. É sexy. Está vestindo o quê? Eu estou com aquela calcinha que você adora."**

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar. _Calcinha?_ Que ele soubesse ele nunca elegera uma calcinha preferida da ruiva. Sentia-se extremamente desconfortável com o conteúdo das mensagens. Se já não bastasse ter sido sexualmente atacado pela namorada há alguns dias, agora ele tinha que se submeter a uma troca de textos eróticos?

**"Gin, estou caindo de sono. Desculpe, mas acho que hoje não vai dar." **

Ao aperta a opção enviar, engoliu em seco. Ginny não aceitaria muito bem aquela resposta, na concepção da ruiva, homem que recusa sexo ou qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo, ou era gay, ou ainda não sabia que era gay. E naquela noite Harry levara essa visão mais além, recusara não apenas sexo, mas também as investidas de Ginny.

**"Okay, deixa para lá."** Foi a resposta que recebeu depois de longos minutos e mesmo não sendo expert quando se tratava de garotas, soube identificar o tom seco da mensagem.

**"Desculpe de novo, meu bem. Vamos marcar para outra vez, ok?"** Tentou mais uma vez, querendo apaziguar os ânimos da namorada.

**"Vou ficar esperando então. Boa noite."**

Foi tudo que conseguiu em troca e só foi depois der ler o _boa noite _que ele se permitiu suspirar de alívio. O assunto fora momentaneamente encerrado e seria muita loucura de sua parte se ele não aproveitasse aquela chance de obter um pouco de paz. Precisava dormir, um belo dia o aguardava amanhã e ele iria reencontrar os padrinhos depois de passar praticamente duas semanas sem vê-los. Com certeza os problemas com relação a libido de Ginny poderiam ficar para depois, e sinceramente? Ele não queria nem imaginar como seria capaz de resolver isso.

* * *

Naquela noite Harry sonhou com Draco Malfoy, novamente. Cair no sono não fora difícil, encontrava-se fisicamente exausto e mentalmente abalado pelas investidas de Ginny, porém, desenvolvera na última semana uma rotina de sonhos perturbadores. Não conseguia mais ter paz nem enquanto dormia desde o dia em que alucinara com o loiro após fazer sexo com a ruiva. Não sabia dizer com certeza se o que via eram flash de alguma lembrança ou fruto de sua imaginação, mas era como se sua mente abrisse uma caixa de pandora no exato instante em que ele fechava olhos.

E o mais frustrante não era saber com quem ele sonhava e sim não ter a menor ideia de com o quê. Tinha horas que parecia simplesmente tentador arrancar os cabelos, agoniado com o mistério. Para completar, além de toda essa loucura, ainda havia a pressão psicológica da perda de memória. Os Dursleys não facilitavam em nada quanto a isso, sempre perguntando, duvidando e olhando-o como se ele fosse algum criminoso escondendo algum segredo.

Por alguns instantes esforçou-se para que sua mente ficasse em branco, já estava anoitecendo e aquele deveria ser um dos melhores dias de sua vida, mas por algum motivo desconhecido ele insistia em estragar tudo pensando naqueles problemas. Sua vida parecia ter ser transformado do dia para a noite em uma novela mexicana.

Foi sentado na escada de frente para a porta da casa, os olhos vidrados no portão, que ele finalmente avistou o carro dos padrinhos surgindo no final da rua.

Tinha que por um basta naquilo, aquela não era um boa hora para remoer seus problemas. Sirius e Remus, as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, estavam ali para que eles pudessem passar o final de semana e ele não podia permitir que suas preocupações estragassem aquele momento.

- Ted! – chamou erguendo-se com dificuldade do degrau onde estava sentado.

Imediatamente um rapaz apareceu, abrindo a porta da frente e colocando o rosto para o lado de fora.

- Eles chegaram – Harry explicou, mal contendo um sorriso.

Compreendendo o que o patrão queria, Ted rapidamente desapareceu no interior da casa para voltar logo em seguida com uma mala.

Ambos caminharam devagar e em silêncio na direção do portão. Black e Lupin os aguardava do lado de fora do carro, respeitando como sempre a exigência dos Dursleys de que entrassem na propriedade.

Aproximando-se dos padrinhos, o coração aos pulos, foi pela primeira vez em duas semanas que Harry finalmente pode respirar em paz. Aqueles dois eram a única família de verdade que ele tinha. Os Dursleys poderiam ser seus representantes legais, mas Sirius e Remus eram os verdadeiros substitutos para os pais que ele perdera. Sempre quando pensava em voltar para casa, imaginava um lugar qualquer no mundo ao lado deles. Eles eram a sua casa.

- Harry! – Sirius gritou ao vê-lo alcançar o portão, sacudindo os braços ao lado do corpo, tão agitado quanto um cachorro desgovernado.

- Ei – o moreno respondeu sem fôlego devido ao esforço físico, quase sendo arremessado para trás no instante em que botou os pés para fora da propriedade. – Calma, Sirius, calma, eu não vou fugir! – pediu, dando breves tapinhas nas costas do homem que agora o sufocava com um abraço apertado. Seu corpo todo doía com o contato, mas ele não ligava, valia a pena.

- Pensei que nunca mais iriamos te ver, meu quatro-olhos favorito. Esses Durleys! Eles são piores que os Nazistas. Veja só essa casa! – Black exclamou, se afastando de Harry e fazendo um gesto obsceno na direção da propriedade. – Que coisa horrorosa, parece um campo de concentração. E olhe só para você, está tão magro! – exclamou em seguida, dando um passo para trás para poder observar melhor o afilhado, que se esforçava ao máximo para se manter de pé com a ajuda das muletas. – E essas muletas? A onde está a sua cadeira de rodas?

- Padfoot, por favor, eu não sou nenhum inválido – Harry reclamou, mas tudo o que disse pareceu entrar pela orelha esquerda de Sirius para logo em seguida sair pela outra.

- Remi – o homem gritou na direção do namorado que, muito mais educado, se encarregara de ajudar o empregado dos Dursleys a colocar as malas de Harry no carro. – Venha cá e veja o absurdo que esses dois pilantras fizeram com o nosso afilhado, ele está claramente desnutrido, pode vir a morrer a qualquer momento.

Remus apenas revirou os olhos diante do costumeiro escândalo de Sirius. Ted, por sua vez, parecia imensamente assustado com os gestos exagerados do outro homem e soltou um suspiro agradecido quando Lupin o dispensou antes que a loucura "siriana" saísse do controle.

Ignorando completamente o show de horror que o namorado começara a fazer na calçada, Remus afastou-se do porta-malas e caminhou com tranquilidade na direção de Harry, os braços abertos e um sorriso delicado nos lábios.

- E aí, garoto, como é que você está? – cumprimentou o afilhado com um abraço bastante comedido e rápido, evitando desequilibrá-lo.

- De verdade? – Harry perguntou, rindo – Se eu pudesse já teria pulado naquele carro e agora estaríamos do outro lado da cidade. Não vejo a hora de sair desse inferno. Juro por deus que se eu ver mais um pedaço de tofu na minha frente eu irei acabar matando alguém.

Franzindo o cenho, Sirius passou com displicência um dos braços por sobre o ombro do afilhado, agora erguendo a mão oposta para coçar o próprio queixo.

- Não tema, jovem Potter, preparamos uma dieta especial para você.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam e por alguns minutos ele esqueceu a dor que sentia e o quanto estava sendo difícil se manter de pé com o acréscimo do peso do padrinho.

- Pizza? – perguntou esperançoso.

Remus fez que sim com a cabeça, confirmando suas suspeitas.

- E cheeseburguers, batata frita, pudim, brigadeiro... É só você pedir e daremos um jeito. – Black exclamou enquanto os três se aproximavam do carro.

- Oh, isso só pode ser um sonho. – Harry suspirou.

Lupin riu ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, abrindo a porta que dava para o banco de trás. Sirius ajudou Harry a se sentar enquanto Remus pegava as duas muletas para guardá-las atrás.

- Nós também alugamos alguns DvDs – Padfoot comentou com uma piscadela, afastando-se para fechar a porta.

Harry sentiu o canto dos lábios se curvarem.

- Alguma comédia? – perguntou. – Estou morrendo para assistir algo engraçado.

- Você não muda, não é mesmo? – Remus comentou divertido enquanto dava a volta pelo lado e ocupava seu lugar no banco da frente.

- Claro que não – Harry respondeu animado. – E sabe o que é melhor? Posso assistir todos os filmes que vi no ano passado sem ter medo de spoilers. Pelo menos para isso essa amnésia serve. – comentou displicente, dando de ombros e sorrindo.

Sirius, que acabara de ocupar o banco do motorista, travou. Remus também pareceu ficar desconfortável. Percebendo a tensão dos padrinhos, Harry rapidamente explicou.

- Ei, parem com isso vocês dois. Sim, é horrível o fato de eu ter perdido a memória, mas não é o fim do mundo. Eu estou bem, de verdade – assegurou com voz firme, surpreso com a confiança de seu tom, porque lá no fundo ele sabia que isso não era verdade. Ele não estava bem, nada estava bem.

Parecendo relaxar, Sirius e Remus deixaram escapar um suspiro.

- Desculpe, Harry – Lupin disse, virando-se para olhar o afilhado. – Nós só estamos preocupados. Todos esses dias, ainda mais sem poder te ver, não sabíamos nem se você estava okay. Ficamos meio paranoicos.

O moreno revirou os olhos e deu um cascudo no padrinho. Remus riu.

- Eu estou bem, seus dois pilantras. Não precisam me tratar como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Sirius, que o observava do retrovisor, abriu um sorriso.

- Ainda bem, quatro-olhos, porque você irá precisar de muita energia para sobreviver a este fim de semana.

- Ah meu deus, o que é que ele preparou, Moony? – Harry perguntou horrorizado.

Remus apenas riu sem revelar nada. Sirius, percebendo a melhora no clima, finalmente pôs o cinto e colocou a chave na ignição, ligando o carro. Do nada uma música começou a tocar, a música mais esquisita que Harry já escutara.

- Okay, retiro o que eu disse mais cedo sobre isso tudo ser um sonho – o moreno exclamou, agora sentando-se ereto e aproximando-se do espaço entre os bancos. – Que merda é essa que está tocando?

- Oh, não – Moony, que ficara em silêncio ao ouvir o início da música, resmungou levando as duas mãos ao rosto. – Você não deveria ter perguntado, agora ele não irá calar a boca.

Dito e feito, em menos de um segundo Sirius aumentou o volume e começou a cantar bem alto enquanto guiava o carro para longe da casa dos Dursleys.

******_"I've heard all the lines, I've cried oh so many times."_**

****- Caralho, Monny faça ele calar a boca! – Harry gritou tentando vencer a altura da música e os berros de Sirius.

- Sirius! – Remus gritou junto com o afilhado, seu rosto começando a ficar vermelho.

Mas Black ignorou ambos e continuou com o que fazia, sua voz totalmente desafinada.

"**_Those tear drops they won't fall again, I'm so excited 'cause you're my best friend."_**

A tortura se manteve por mais alguns quarteirões, tanto Harry e Remus soltavam grunhidos lamuriosos. Até mesmo o motorista de um carro que parara ao lado deles no semáforo pareceu horrorizado com a cantoria, e não foi com muita surpresa que os dois assistiram o homem erguer rapidamente o vidro na tentativa de bloquear o som.

Sem outra alternativa, Remus finalmente avançou na direção do som do carro e o desligou, só para continuarem sendo presenteados pela voz de Padfoot, que não parecia nenhum pouco disposto a parar de cantar.

******_"True love, you're the one I'm dreaming of, your heart fits me like a glove and I'm gonna be true blue baby, I love you."_**

******_- _**Diga para mim que isso o que eu estou ouvindo não é Madonna. – Harry questionou boquiaberto, enquanto Sirius cantava o refrão em uma voz bastante estridente. – Moony?

Remus apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, parecendo que a qualquer momento iria matar o namorado, ou pior, vomitar.

- Estou tendo que aturar isso já faz uma semana. Um dia ele simplesmente acordou e disse que eu era o Sean Penn e que essa música era para mim. E até hoje ele insiste em cantar essa merda. Sem parar!

- Ah, Remi, não seja tão insensível, eu estou apenas sendo romântico. – Sirius pausou a cantoria por alguns segundos apenas para retrucar.

- Não, Sirius, você na verdade está tentando me enlouquecer.

Harry, sentindo o corpo arrepiar com a péssima voz do padrinho, não conteve o riso. Sirius e Remus eram assim, sempre estavam em pé de guerra, eles não seriam quem eram se não brigassem a todo minuto por qualquer motivo.

Decidindo ignorar toda aquele drama e recostando-se novamente no banco, ele relaxou, tentando com muito esforço desligar a gritaria que começava a desenrolar dentro do carro.

- Que merda, Sirius. Eu já disse que não, eu não vou participar dessas suas fantasias. Pela última vez, eu não sou esse tal de Penn e você definitivamente não é a Madonna.

Ainda sorrindo, Harry suspirou.

_Como era bom estar em casa._

* * *

- Já vai! – Remus gritou de dentro da casa para seja lá quem fosse do outro lado, tocando a campainha. Ao abrir a porta ficou levemente surpreso ao dar de cara com um rapaz muito loiro.

- Hey! – cumprimentou confuso. – Você é o...

- Draco.

- Isso. Amigo de Harry, não é mesmo? – Remus concordou rindo satisfeito por ter se lembrado – Nossa, quase não te reconheci, quanto tempo.

Draco, encarando Lupin, colocou as duas mãos no bolso parecendo estar bastante incomodado.

- É, quatro anos, fico surpreso por você ter me reconhecido – respondeu. – Mas de qualquer forma, o Harry está? – perguntou, vendo que o outro homem estava perdido demais em pensamentos para sequer convidá-lo para entrar.

Remus o encarou por mais alguns segundos, indeciso sobre alguma coisa, mas logo em seguida se deu conta do quanto estava sendo indelicado.

- Ah, sim claro. Ele está sim. Me desculpe, deveria ter te convidado para entrar antes, hoje está uma noite muito fria – complementou dando um passo para o lado e abrindo espaço para que Draco pudesse passar. – Aos sábados a noite costumamos alugar algum filme para assistirmos comendo pizza, sabe, é meio que a nossa tradição. E bem, desde o acidente do Harry, nós não tivemos a oportunidade de vê-lo.

Malfoy o encarou, surpreso com o desabafo. Remus parecia estar muito contente. Os cabelos úmidos e mal penteados indicavam que ele acabara de sair do banho e o pano de prato em seu ombro lhe dava uma estranha aura doméstica.

- Você deveria se juntar a nós – Remus comentou, agora começando a andar e guiando-os em direção a sala. – Quero dizer, se não tiver outro compromisso, claro. – e agora ele sorria na direção de Draco, aguardando uma resposta.

Surpreso com a proposta, o loiro ficou momentaneamente sem palavras, e teria continuado assim por um bom tempo se não tivessem sido interrompidos por gritos animados vindo da sala.

- Meu Deus, Sirius, seu idiota. Sai de cima de mim, eu já disse, pela milionésima vez, não, nós não iremos assistir **_O Poderoso Chefão_**. Se eu tiver que ver a cara do Don Corleone mais uma vez acabarei cometendo suicídio – escutaram Harry reclamar, a voz meio ofegante, como se ele estivesse sendo sufocado.

- Não seja um afilhado mal educado. Me devolve esse dvd – agora era Sirius quem praticamente gritara.

- Não. Hahaha. – Potter completou em meio a gargalhadas. E o que se seguiu foram diversos sons de queda, como se vários objetos estivessem sendo derrubados.

- Oh, céus – Draco ouviu Remus murmurar. – Não posso deixar aqueles dois sozinhos um segundo e eles já começam a destruir a casa.

Lupin caminhou com passos apressados na direção do barulho e Malfoy o acompanhou, em poucos minutos eles foram presenteados pela visão de Sirius segurando uma almofada tentando sufocar Harry, que por sua vez estava no chão preso pelo corpo do padrinho, esperneando enquanto segurava um dvd com uma das mãos, evitando que o mesmo fosse capturado.

- Ah, confessa. Você também está louco para ver o Marlon Brando dizendo: _Vou lhe fazer uma oferta que você não poderá recusar._ Imagine as ofertas que ele poderia te fazer, Harry, humm.

Harry deu uma gargalhada, sem perceber que estavam sendo observados.

- Claro, se eu fosse chegado em coroas grisalhos, quem sabe – respondeu entre risos. – Sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por velhotes, Sirius. O Remus sabe disso? Ele sabe, não sabe? É por isso que ele nunca pintou os cabelos, certo? Nem mesmo quando eles começaram a ficar brancos. Não, pera, é por isso que você atacou ele quando vocês eram adolescentes, não é? Hahaha. Remus já era meio grisalho naquela época.

- Ora, seu pilantra – Sirius vociferou tentando conter o humor que ameaçava escapulir pela sua voz. – Mais respeito com os seus padrinhos. Saiba que Remus é um homem muito distinto e que fique bem claro: foi _ele_ quem me atacou, não o contrário. Eu era irresistível.

- Disse bem, _era! _– Harry respondeu, soltando um gritinho nada másculo quando Sirius desistiu de sufocá-lo com a almofada e resolveu cutucar suas costelas.

- Meu deus, pare, pare – Potter pediu sem ar, não sabendo se ria, gritava ou batia no padrinho.

Draco, um pouco surpreso, continuou assistindo a cena, olhando com o canto dos olhos para Remus, que parecia dividido entre apenas observar o que estava acontecendo, ou ralhar com ambos pela bagunça. Tanto padrinho, quanto afilhado, continuaram entretidos com a lutinha até que Harry soltou um grito abafado, dessa vez com uma nota mais grave.

- Sirius, Sirius, meu quadril. _Ouch. OUCH!_

Remus imediatamente saltou da posição em que estava, agarrando o namorado pelos dois braços para arrancá-lo de cima do afilhado.

- O que diabos se passa na cabeça de vocês dois? – vociferou parecendo bastante assustado. – Harry, você está em recuperação e Sirius, você é o adulto aqui, deveria ser mais responsável.

Em um piscar de olhos, enquanto Remus continuava com a bronca, Potter e Black ficaram cabisbaixos e bastante calados, apenas escutando. Para Draco aquilo era hilário, estava mais do que claro quem é que mandava na casa.

- E que história é essa de que _eu _te ataquei, Sirius Black? – Remus continuou bastante sério, agora batendo no outro com o pano de prato que minutos atrás estivera apoiado em seu ombro.

Vendo esta cena, Harry relaxou e tornou a gargalhar, intercalando risos com alguns breves gemidos de dor. Relaxando no chão, continuou assistindo Sirius ser espancado com um pedaço de pano, tinha uma das mão apoiada sobre a barriga enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

A situação toda teria perdurado por mais algum tempo se Potter não tivesse resolvido se sentar para limpar os óculos, captando com sua visão periférica que de fato eles não estavam sozinhos na sala.

Virando a cabeça de lado para olhar, ele travou. Na entrada da sala estava Draco Malfoy, parado casualmente com as mãos no bolso, um sorriso sarcástico e discreto erguendo apenas o canto esquerdo dos lábios.

O loiro vendo que tinha sido notado apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção de Harry, como se o desafiasse.

Sirius e Remus, percebendo o silêncio do afilhado e a súbita tensão que se derramou sobre a sala, imediatamente pararam com o escândalo que estavam fazendo. Só foi neste momento que Lupin se lembrou que eles tinham visita.

- Merda! _Ops._– deixou escapar, mas se corrigiu logo em seguida. –Desculpe, Draco, mas estes dois me deixam louco. Harry, Draco veio aqui para falar contigo, certo? – acrescentou, olhando rapidamente para o loiro para confirmar o que dissera.

Deixando o silêncio perdurar por mais alguns segundos, Draco apenas encarou Harry, ainda sentado no chão, parecendo ter ficado subitamente bastante desconfortável.

- Certo – respondeu por fim, desviando o olhar do moreno e encarando os dois homens que o fitavam com atenção. – Aliás, sou Draco Malfoy – completou estendendo a mão na direção de Sirius, que assumira uma postura muito séria, quase ameaçadora.

- Eu sei – Black respondeu com cara de poucos amigos, sem corresponder ao gesto educado – Estudei com o seu pai. Reconheceria essa cabeleira platinada em qualquer lugar – continuou em um tom bastante azedo.

- Sirius! – Remus ralhou, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. – Não ligue para ele, Draco. Parece que apesar de ter crescido, ele não aprendeu a superar algumas rixas de infância. – completou entredentes, olhando indignado para o namorado.

- Tudo bem – Draco respondeu com um dar de ombros, parecendo nenhum pouco afetado. – Estou acostumado com a fama do meu pai.

Ao ouvir isso Harry deixou escapar uma risadinha nada discreta, totalmente desprovida de humor, fazendo com que todos se virassem para fitá-lo.

- Certo, _fama_ – o moreno resmungou, revirando os olhos e se preparando para levantar – Ei, Sirius, uma mãozinha aqui, já que foi você quem me derrubou.

Parecendo sair de um transe, Black se moveu para ajuda-lo a se levantar, capturando as muletas que haviam caído ao lado do sofá e entregando-as em suas mãos.

- Você veio aqui para falar comigo – Harry continuou, agora de pé e encarando Draco. – Pois bem, estou escutando.

Parecendo pela primeira vez deslocado, Draco lançou uma breve olhadela para os outros dois homens presentes.

- É um assunto meio particular, se vocês não se importam – respondeu, alterando o peso do corpo para o pé esquerdo.

Parecendo notar que tanto ele quanto o namorado não haviam sido convidados para o bate-papo, Remus aproveitou para puxar Sirius pelo braço, evitando com isso que o homem proferisse mais alguma coisa mal educada.

- Bem, vamos deixar vocês dois a sós. Precisamos ajeitar os pratos, vocês sabem, né, para a pizza. – argumentou meio sem jeito, enquanto que com muita força obrigava Black a continuar andando.

Draco observou os dois homens desaparecerem pelo corredor, entretido com a situação. Não era todos os dias que ele podia presenciar alguém sendo arrastado daquela forma. Se tentassem fazer o mesmo com ele com certeza haveriam consequências, tipo um nariz sangrando.

- Então? – Harry insistiu, ainda no mesmo lugar, com uma expressão de insatisfação.

Draco gastou alguns minutos avaliando o rapaz antes de responder. Potter estava claramente se esforçando para ficar de pé com a ajuda das muletas e seu cabelo estava mais desgrenhado do que nunca.

- Vim apenas checar se você estava _realmente_ vivo – respondeu por fim, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, parecendo desinteressado.

- Só isso? – Harry perguntou, sendo sua vez agora de arquear uma sobrancelha. – Como você soube o que aconteceu? Não, melhor ainda, como você sabe onde os meus padrinhos moram? – continuou bastante desconfiado.

Pego de surpresa, Draco teve menos de alguns segundos para disfarçar sua falta de jeito. Ele tinha suas fontes e motivos, obviamente, mas não estava disposto a revelar nada nem ninguém.

- Potter, não é todo dia que um aluno da nossa faculdade é atropelado. O pessoal adora uma fofoca, principalmente uma que envolve um idiota sendo, bem, _idiota._

Ao ouvir o insulto Harry pareceu crescer de raiva. Tivera muito tempo nos últimos anos para aprender a lidar com o temperamento nocivo do loiro, mas com o acidente e a perda de memória, sentia-se menos seguro de si e emocionalmente instável, ficando quase que incapaz de resistir as investidas de Draco que parecia desesperado para comprar uma briga.

- Não foi isso o que perguntei. – resmungou entredentes, contendo-se ao máximo para não cair na tentação de simplesmente erguer uma das muletas e acertar aquele branquelo maldito no meio da cabeça.

Malfoy, surpreso com o tom de voz de Harry, apenas questionou:

- Você não se lembra? – e a expressão confusa do moreno respondeu imediatamente sua pergunta – Quando éramos criança, sempre que meu pai estava viajando eu conseguia convencer a minha mãe de me deixar vir para casa dos seus padrinhos com você.

A medida que o loiro explicava, Harry relaxou visivelmente. Aquilo era verdade. Ainda conseguia se lembrar das noites que passaram juntos com Sirius e Remus, todos jogando monopólio e comendo sorvete. Mas isso não era importante, ainda não conseguia entender o súbito interesse de Draco no seu bem estar.

– Como você pode ver, não estou exatamente cem porcento, mas ei, vou sobreviver – exclamou, revirando os olhos. Uma dor de cabeça começava lentamente a se desenvolver na base de sua nuca e sinceridade? Ele estava sem paciência para lidar com Draco naquele momento. Resolvendo por um fim àquele reencontro indesejável, começou a caminhar com dificuldade na direção da porta de entrada, deixando bem claro que queria que o outro fosse embora. – Mas agora que você já satisfez a sua curiosidade, que tal sumir da minha frente?

Draco o observou por algum tempo, virando o corpo apenas para ver que Harry já ganhara o corredor e tinha todas as intenções de escoltá-lo para fora da casa.

- Tudo isso é desespero para se ver livre de mim, Potter? – perguntou sarcástico, decidindo acompanhá-lo sem causar nenhum tumulto.

- Digamos que você não seja exatamente bem vindo. – Harry retrucou irritado, se segurando para não elevar a voz, o que rapidamente atrairia a atenção de Sirius. - E supondo por um instante que você esteja realmente interessado em confirmar se estou vivo ou não, não serei idiota de acreditar que toda essa preocupação seja por algum bom motivo.

- Uoa! – Draco exclamou, deixando escapulir uma risada sarcástica. – Parece que alguém acordou do lado errado da cama.

Já diante da saída, Harry se virou com um suspiro resignado.

- O que é que você quer, Malfoy?

- Eu já disse-

- É, e eu escutei, você quer apenas saber se estou vivo, agora acreditar, bem, aí já é uma outra história. Você nunca realmente se importou com isso, lembra? Difícil acreditar que este hábito tenha desaparecido.

Draco parou de frente para o moreno com uma expressão severa, os lábios apertados um contra o outro. Estava mais do que claro que ele queria retrucar a acusação e Harry estava pronto para isso, pronto para uma briga, mas no fim o loiro apenas respirou fundo e deu de ombros.

- Potter, não posso fazer nada então, fui sincero quanto aos meus motivos.

Harry sentiu como se algo dentro dele se quebrasse novamente e isso o pegou de surpresa. Durante anos construíra um muro ao redor de toda mágoa e expectativas que tinha com relação ao seu ex-melhor amigo, mas rever Draco lhe deu a certeza de que por mais que se preparasse, nunca conseguiria se livrar daquela decepção que sempre acompanhava os reencontros que tinha com o loiro. E foi por isso que ele retrucou furioso, frustrado com todos aqueles sentimentos.

- Sincero? Você, Draco Malfoy, é a pessoa mais mesquinha e egoísta que já conheci em toda a minha. Você não se preocupa com os outros, a única coisa que conta são os seus interesses. Então não espere que eu simplesmente acredite que você veio me procurar do outro lado da cidade porque ficou preocupado. Já se passaram três anos e nunca, nem sequer uma vez, você se preocupou em saber como eu me sentia, ag-

- Quatro anos – o loiro automaticamente o interrompeu, corrigindo o que ele acabara de dizer.

- O quê? – Potter questionou confuso e irritado com a audácia do loiro. Mas Draco parecia bastante determinado enquanto o encarava, apertando levemente os olhos, assumindo uma expressão facial indecifrável.

- Eu disse – continuou, agora arrastando de propósito a voz, sabendo o quanto isso incomodava o moreno. – Quatro anos. Já fazem quatro anos.

Por alguns instantes Harry se deixou levar pela raiva e cogitou seriamente dar uma joelhada nas partes baixas de Draco, mas após alguns segundos ele finalmente percebera o que o loiro dissera e sua raiva evaporou, dando lugar para um forte constrangimento.

- É, foi exatamente isso o que eu quis dizer. – adicionou, querendo apenas ignorar o assunto. Mas Malfoy não parecia nenhum pouco disposto a facilitar as coisas.

- Então é verdade.

- O quê? – enrolou.

- Sobre você não se lembrar. – Draco exclamou impaciente, parecendo estar explicando algo muito complicado para uma criança.

Harry suspirou, sabendo que não tinha escolha a não ser confirmar.

- É, não que seja da sua conta. Algum problema com isso? – respondeu na defensiva.

- Na verdade tenho _vários_ – o loiro retrucou sem sequer piscar, agora encarando com intensidade um Harry Potter claramente confuso.

- O que diabos isso quer dizer-

Harry começou a questionar, abismado, mas foi prontamente interrompido.

- Será que posso ir embora agora, Potter? – Draco o interrompeu, indicando a porta com um gesto de cabeça.

Frustrado, Harry o teria socado se tivesse não tivesse a certeza de que iria cair e passar vergonha. Com Draco era sempre assim, nunca havia respostas, só mais dúvidas e decepções, uma atrás da outra.

- Potter. A porta. Você está na frente dela. – Malfoy complementou o que dissera, vendo que o misto de emoções que Harry estava sentindo naquele exato instante iria acabar mantendo-os ali parados por um bom tempo.

- Que seja – o moreno vociferou por fim, abrindo espaço e assumindo uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Revirando os olhos, Draco estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e finalmente a girou, mas antes de sair comentou:

- Vê se não se joga novamente na frente de um carro, Potter. Isso é idiotice demais até para você – e um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios pálidos, contorcendo-os. O loiro adorava provocar Harry, este era um de seus passatempos preferidos e aquela era uma oportunidade boa demais para deixar passar.

- Quer saber, Malfoy? Porque você não vai se fuder?

Pela segunda vez na noite Draco arqueou a sobrancelha, divertindo-se com a reação que conseguira.

- Você primeiro – acabou retrucando antes de sair para rua, tentando com dificuldade segurar a gargalhada que ameaçava escapulir de sua boca.

Frustrado e irritado, Harry ainda permaneceu alguns segundos paralisado diante da resposta. Depois de um tempo, parecendo despertar de um sonho, ele finalmente empurrou a porta com um dos pés, fechando-a sem sequer perder tempo para averiguar se o loiro estava no caminho. Desorientado, virou-se, nervoso, tinha que voltar para sala e se acalmar. Mas já era tarde demais, Malfoy conseguira destruir completamente seu bom humor.

- Ei, - Remus surgiu vindo da cozinha, preocupado com estrondo que ouvira quando Harry fechara a porta. – Como ele sabia que você estava aqui? – perguntou.

- Não faço a menor ideia. – Harry só percebera agora que o maldito respondera apenas parte do que perguntara. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais possesso.

- Bem, então, o que ele queria? – Lupin pressionou, intrigado com a rispidez do afilhado.

- Provavelmente encher a porra do meu saco – Harry resmungou sem dar muita atenção, impaciente, o semblante fechado em uma carranca.

Pego de surpresa, Lupin não soube se deveria brigar com o afilhado devido ao palavrão ou ficar preocupado com o que acontecera. Virando o rosto para trás procurando Sirius em busca de apoio moral, foi recebido com uma expressão séria. Black também parecia não ter ficado nenhum pouco feliz com a visita.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Sirius cantou **True Blue** da **Madonna** no pior falseto da face da terra. Essa música em específico tem uma história por trás. Foi escrita pela Madonna para o Sean Penn, que depois viria a ser seu marido. Entenderam agora toda a fantasia do Sirius? _True Blue_ é uma expressão idiomática do inglês que significa.

Harrison, George Harrison, é o guitarrista dos Beatles.

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **Novamente um obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários elogiando ou criticando a história. Espero que tenham se divertido com este capítulo. Acredito que muito já perceberam minha obsessão musical, sempre deixou algo aqui ou acolá, até mesmo o título da fanfic veio de uma música. (:  
Quanto a Ginny, sim, ela é meio _avançadinha _e aparentemente retardada, mas acreditem, é só uma ideia que Harry construiu dela. No futuro veremos se ela é tudo isso que ele pensa.

Próximo capítulo Harry abrirá um pouco mais os olhos. De volta a universidade, sofrendo com Economia, pelo menos ele tem um grande grupo de amigos preocupados com ele, certo? Hahahaha. Falsidade não tem limites.


End file.
